A Life Worth Living
by divergentloverxoxo
Summary: Tris is visiting the beach for a summer vacation. Along the way, I bet you know who she meets! THE GANG! She even meets Four... -wiggles eyebrows- Yup, the Fourtris is strong.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So I got an idea from Willowxox for a fanfiction, and I really liked it. So this is a new fanfiction, and for those of you who don't know me, I'm the writer of "a Single rose", "Nothing is what it seems", and I took down "the Erudite prodigy". So please give me your opinion, I'm going to TRY to handle criticism better because I have been on here long enough to know that your opinions will help. Also again I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT TRIOLOGY AND THIS IS THE ONLY DISCLAIMER I WILL DO. Shout out to Willowxox.**

**Tris POV**

Hi, my name is Tris Prior and I'm 20 years old. I live in Los Angeles, California. Everyone says I'm "drop dead gorgeous." But I don't think that's true. I mean I'm totally not ugly, but I wouldn't go as far as saying I'm _gorgeous. _I have golden blonde hair that stops just above my butt, these plain blue-grey eyes, and I'm only about 5.4 in height, and I only have a small tan. Thanks to living in California for the past year to shoot a movie, I actually have a slight tan and am not ghostly pale.

For those of you who don't know me, my full name is Beatrice Prior. I starred in the film "The Fault in our Stars" as Hazel Grace Lancaster. I got a lot of publicity off of that movie, which I hate. The only real friends I actually have are my co-star Ansel Elgort, who played Gus, and my best friend and manager Christina, and my aunt Tori who has been my legal guardian since my parents kicked me out. Everyone else just wants to be friends with me because of my publicity. Ansel and I are considered Hollywood's next "star couple" But I don't think I could ever date him, he's basically like my brother, and he treats me like his sister.

"Tris! Hello! Hurry up or we're going to miss our flight." Says my best friend, Christina. I grab my bags and load them into my baby blue Jeep Wrangler that has my name professionally done in black on the side.

We have to pick up Ansel. I can't wait to see him. I haven't seen my best friend in at least two weeks. So once we're both done loading up all of our stuff we start our drive to Ansel's house. He actually only lives an hour away from me. So to waste time, I turn on my radio to listen to one of my favorite songs. _Love me like you do_.

_You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

_You're the fear, I don't care  
Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

_So love me like you do, love me like you do  
Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_

_On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_

_Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, touch me like you do  
__What are you waiting for?_

By the end of the song Chris and I were both yelling. Getting weird looks from people. Once it ends we both just start laughing. I enjoy feeling this way, free and young. I never got that when I was younger. I didn't have the best childhood, I was bullied. But now I'm the one who's laughing.

One of them was named Molly. She was one of my worst bullies in high school. But a few weeks ago she saw me and asked for an autograph. I laughed and signed it, it ended with her figuring out that I was the one she bullied.

We arrive at Ansel's house, and I run up to his door. I don't bother knocking, so I just walk in. "I'M HERE!" I yell, and hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Instead of seeing Ansel, I see Lauren, Ansel's wife. She knows that I have no interest in dating Ansel, so she doesn't mind me, In fact I'm pretty sure she treats me like her little sister. "TRIS?!" She yells, and runs up to hug me.

"Lauren. I need… to breath." I say, and she lets go of me. Then Christina walks in. They both squeal and run up and hug each other. "Is Ansel almost ready?" I ask, and she nods.

"ANSEL! TRIS IS HERE!" I hear a gasp, and thundering down the stairs. I see Ansel and squeal. I run up and hug him. "You ready to go?" I ask, and he nods.

"Help me get my bags?" He asks, and I nod. I race him up his stairs, and into his room. He ends up winning and dancing around. I throw his pillow at him, and he falls to the ground dramatically. "Tris, how could you. Guess I won't be going on vacation with you." He says, making me screech and shake my head. He laughs and grabs his bags, while I grab his one suitcase.

We finish loading all of his stuff and say bye to Lauren. She is modeling at a fashion show, so she couldn't come along. We start our drive to the airport, catching up on everything that we missed.

We board the plane, in first class. I've only flown first class three times before and it was amazing. The flight attendant gives us some food, and we start to go.

**SKIPPING THE WHOLE PLANE FLIGHT! **

We arrive at Chicago and get our rental car. It's a black Toyota hybrid, with tinted windows. So we enter our beach house address into the GPS and get going.

We get to our beach house an hour later, and start unpacking all of our stuff. There's two rooms, so Christina and I are sharing a room. Luckily we got the biggest room, which had two full beds, and a bathroom connected to it. Ansel's room has one full bed, and two bunk bed, but also has a bathroom connected to it.

We put all of our bags in the walk in closet, and get changed into swim wear. My bikini top is a pink and orange twist top from Victoria's Secret, with pink string bottoms. I brush out my hair, and put on flip flops.

Eventually Christina comes out, and so does Ansel. We grab a volleyball and run out. I end trying to jump on Ansel's back for a piggy back ride, but I miss and fall in the sand. He starts laughing, but stops when I pull him down with me. A group of people stand watching us.

It's not my turn to laugh, but I stop when he picks me up and runs towards the shore. "ANSEL NO! STOP!" I yell, but before I can say anything else he throws me in the water. The water is warm, but not to warm. I come back above the water, pouting. I cross my arms and sit in the water. He laughs and comes to pick me up out of the water. "LET'S PLAY VOLLYBALL!" I shout in his ear, making him scream.

I laugh and run to the shore to get my volleyball. "Hey, are you Tris Prior?" Asks a little girl with strawberry blond hair, and brown eyes asks. I nod and she smiles. "I love your acting. So sad when… wait! Is that Ansel Elgort?" She asks and I nod. "Ella!" Calls the girls' mother or sister or whatever she is. She waves and runs off.

A group of people starts walking towards me. "ANSEL, CHRISTINA!" I yell, not wanting to face people on my own. They come by my side, as the group of people stand about ten feet away from me. "Hi! You must be Tris, Christina, and Ansel!" Says a guy with very tan skin, and brown chocolate eyes. I nod and wave.

"Well I'm Uriah, this is my brother Zeke, and his best friend Four…" I laugh at the name

"Is there a problem?" The guy 'Four' asks. I smirk and shrug "I don't know, is there?" I ask, causing Ansel and Christina both to snicker. He smiles "Nope, not at all." He says, and I smile "As I was saying, this is Four, Shauna my girlfriend, Marlene, Will, Uriah's girlfriend, and Lynn." He says, we casually say hi to each of them.

"Do you all wanna play volleyball?" I ask, and they nod.

"WAIT! Before we start are you two dating?" I think Marlene asks. I look at Ansel and crack up, and so does he. "What? What are you two laughing at?" Zeke asks, and I just keep laughing "Me and him? DATING? Wow you really got me there, he's just my best friend almost brother type." I say, controlling my laughter

"Oh yeah? In that movie you seemed more than best friends." Four says, making me stop laughing and Ansel stops too. "We were acting smart one." I say, and he shuts up.

After a while of awkward silence we break off into teams. I have Christina, Ansel, Uriah, and Four on our team. Zeke has Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, and Will. I notice Christina keeps looking at Will. I smirk and serve the ball. The ball comes back over the net, and Christina spikes it.

We cheer as they miss the ball. "ONE TO ZERO." I yell, and serve the ball again. This goes on for a while until we end up making it to ten points first. I cheer and dance around. I dance with Christina, while the other team sits there pouting at us. Ansel throws me over his shoulder, and runs all over the beach.

I laugh as the others chase after us. We run towards the water, smiling along the way. I get thrown back in the water, but this time I take him down with me. Everyone gets into a splashing fight. I run out of the water, with everyone following me. I slip and Four falls on top of me. He mumbles a sorry and gets up.

I blush and go back to Christina who is still staring at Will. "CHRISTINA!" I yell, making her scream and blush. "You like him." I whisper, and she blushes even more. I laugh and we walk towards our possible friends.

We sit down and talk until the sun starts going down. I sit down next to Four and Christina on Ansel's lap. I smile and watch the sun set. This is the life I've longed for, actual friends. We make our own choices, and I believe that someday I'll make somebody else smile when they see me.

**Hey, first chapter of my new story. Review, favorite, follow. I'll listen to your opinions this time ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 crazy fans and phsyco man

**Hey, I'm back. After this chapter I expect 13 reviews. I know you can all do it, but until then I won't update until I get 13 reviews. So enjoy this chapter :) **

**Tris Pov**

I wake up to the sound of Christina and Ansel whispering. They must have seen me open my eyes because they stop and look at me. "What?" I say, rubbing sleep from my eyes. They shrug and don't say anything. I drop it, but still watch them.

"Hey, wanna go out on the beach with us?" Christina asks. I nod and jolt out of bed. I decide I'll just wear my black string bikini top and bottom's. I get changed and fishtail my hair. I brush my teeth and meet Ansel and Christina at the front door.

We head out the door and out onto the warm sand. Today I'm just working on my tan, and I'm not in the mood to swim. I lay my personalized towel on the sand and lay on my back. I put Gucci glasses on and relax.

About twenty minutes later I hear screaming, and I look up. I see the people I met yesterday running towards the water. They stop when they see me. I wave and they take this as their chance to run over and crush me in a huge hug.

"People. I need… air." I say, and they let go of me. They mumble apologies, which I just laugh at. "I'm happy to see ya'll, but I need to tan." I say, and the guys frown, while the girls just smile even more. "WE CAN TAN WITH YOU!" Marlene yells, and Shauna nods. I see Christina take her head phones out, and so does Ansel. "Oh hey." They both say. I laugh at them and lay back down.

Shauna and Marlene lay down next to me. Lynn looks horrified and runs back towards the water. I laugh and close my eyes. I enjoy the feeling of the sun of my body. I feel the warm ocean breeze, and I think "This is the life"

As I'm enjoying my tanning time, I feel my bikini top ripped off me. I scream and put my hands over my boobs. The guy starts running down the beach with my top. "HEY! COME BACK HERE!" I yell and start chasing them. I see Ansel and Four dart passed me.

The guy gets body slammed to the ground by Four, and then Ansel rips my bikini top out of his hands. "DON'T YOU EVERY TOUCH MY BEST FRIEND AGAIN!" Ansel yells, and punches the guy in the face. "Watcha' gonna do about it?" The guy asks, wiping blood from his nose. Four shoves Ansel away from the guy and picks the guy up.

He whispers something in the guy's ear, and the guy goes pale and looks at the cliff. He nods and Four throws him to the ground, and the guy scurries away. By now Christina and the rest of the gang are here. Christina has a towel and Ansel hands me my bikini top. I nod, my cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

Christina puts the towel in front of me, so I can change. I finish putting my top back on and thank her. "Who was that?" I ask, breaking the silence. "Peter the bully and player of them all." Lynn says. Peter looks back at me as he's walking away. Something in his eyes is scary, like he's willing to kill just to get what he wants.

After a few hours of playing at the beach, we decide to go out to lunch. We head to this place called the pit. As I walk in, I see the one person who cared for me when I was younger, Tori. I squeal and Tori looks at me. "Tris?" She asks, and I nod. She sets down her wash cloth and runs up and hugs me.

"So how have you been?" She asks, and I shrug

"I've been good. How about you?" I ask, and she reply's with the same answer. We continue to talk until I decide to go over and get to know my friends. We decide that we need to tell each other facts about ourselves.

"Okay, as you know my name is Tris Prior. I played in the movies _The Spectacular now _and my favorite one _The Fault in our Stars. _I grew up in Virginia and when I was 18 I moved to California, and now I'm on vacation here." I say, and they all nod

"Do you have any siblings?" Zeke asks, and I tense up and look at Ansel. He nods and I tell them "I had a brother. His name was Caleb. When we were younger, he got hit by a car and died." I say, and they all nod and glare at Zeke for asking.

We talk for a little more until finally we decide to head back. When we finally get back to the beach houses, I'm about to go in, when I'm swarmed with fans and paparazzi's. Fans shove papers and pens in my face. "Ansel!" I shout, but still stay calm. I see him look at me, and try to get through the crowd. He doesn't get through, so I'm stuck signing papers and having pictures taken.

I smile and make faces for all the flashing cameras, and take pictures with all the fans until finally their all gone. I groan and fall to the sand. "WHY CAN'T I JUST HAVE ONE PEICEFUL SUMMER?" I shout at the sky. Ansel and Christina come up to me and hug me. "This will be a great summer." Christina says, all my friends nodding. I smile and walk into my house.

Just as I think I'm going to have peace, I see someone sitting on my couch. I scream, not because I'm scared but because she startled me. I can clearly tell she's a fan and a very young fan. I decide I will have to be nice to this one. "Sweetie? What are you doing in my house?" Trying to sound nice. She looks up at me and smiles. "I wanted to get an autograph, and nobody else would let me through out there so I snuck in." She says, Ansel walking in and stopping, causing Christina to topple over him.

I finish taking pictures with the little girl, and then finally get her out of my house. I drop to the floor and just cry. Ansel holds me, and my other friends just sit around me rubbing my back. Why did I chose this?

**Sorry this was just a fill in chapter because I won't be updating for a while… Remember 13 REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3 In over my head

**Hey long time no see, right? Well I'm back and ready to rock… Oh and btw there is a beach in Chicago. I googled it.**

**Tris POV**

Today, the gang invited us over to their beach house for a game of truth or dare. Christina so desperately wants to help dress me, but ever since I started acting my fashion sense has gotten better. But we made a deal. She gets to do my makeup and hair, and I get to dress myself.

So I dress in white jean shorts and a black half shirt that says _Bruh,_ in big white letters. I then add my gold feather neckless, and my black vans. I add my favorite Prada perfume, and go out to find Christina. "Wow Tris, your fashion sense has really improved." Christina says, giving me her approval. I smile and she points to the chair which has the straightening iron and makeup all set up. I groan and sit in the chair, awaiting hours of terror.

After an hour and a half of Christina's terror land, I'm finally done. I look in the mirror and smile. I look even prettier than I thought I could. My naturally wavy hair, is now completely straight and about an inch longer, and my blue-grey eyes are no longer normal, they demand to be noticed. She put eyeliner on and mascara. So now my eyes pop and she didn't have to use any skin products because I already have perfect skin. So she just added some blush, and lipstick.

"Okay, loaded and ready to roll." Christina says and I nod. We walk into Ansel's room "Hey, we're ready to go." I say, as he looks up from his phone. He stands up and yells "FINALLY! You girls take forever." I laugh and we head out the door. Their beach house is about a five minute walk from ours.

So we arrive their soon and knock. I hear a loud crash and stumbling to the door. Uriah answers it, holding a beer in his hand "Welcome fellow Martians, to my humble home." He says, and motions for us to come in. I look at Marlene "How is he already drunk?" I ask, and she laughs and shrugs. "I have no idea." She says, staring at him for a long time.

Eventually she tears her eyes away from him, and looks back at me. I bob my eyebrows up and down, causing her to blush very hard. I laugh and walk over to the kitchen. I see Four standing all alone, thinking very hard about something. "Hey." I say, walking over to stand right next to him. "Oh hey." He says, smiling.

"Watcha thinking bout?" I ask, and he shrugs.

"I don't know, just life." He says, and I nod.

"I think about life all the time." I say, and he looks at me. I finally am able to look at all of his features. He has a hooked nose, a spar upper lip, but the best part of him is his eyes. A midnight blue, almost black color. He's so handsome- _Wait what am I thinking? I just met the dude! _I realize that I've been staring to long. I look down at the ground, and then to the fridge. "Can you get me a beer?" I ask, and he nods

He grabs a beer out of the fridge and hands it to me. "Thanks." I mumble, and he nods. We sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes, so I decide to break the silence. "So, since you and Lynn are the ones in the group that I know the least, let's get to know each other." I say, and he nods.

"Okay, I'll start." I say, and he nods. I take a chug of my beer "Favorite color?" I ask

"Black." He answers

"Yours?" He asks

"Electric green." I answer.

"Uh, favorite animal?" I ask

"Uh, well I like dogs." He says, and I nod answering the same.

"Uh childhood?" I ask, and he visibly stiffens up.

"Uh, that's a story for another time." He says, and I understand.

"Don't worry, I didn't have the best childhood either." I say, taking another chug of my beer. He does the same and we both sit in an awkward silence again. "So, could you ever see yourself dating Ansel?" He asks, and I nearly choke on my beer. "He has a wife. And no I couldn't. He's like my brother, the one that I lost when I was little." I answer, tearing at the thought of my biological brother.

He doesn't give me that look of pity, and he almost looks like he's having a battle with himself. I would understand that look better than my friends could. "So is being famous fun?" He asks, and I groan

"No, too many obsessed fans. I love acting and meeting new people, but I just wish people would treat me normal for once. Not like some queen or leader." I say, and he nods

"You're not like other famous people I've met. Most of them are stuck up snobs, who step on everybody else to get their way." He says, and I nod in agreements.

"Most of them are, but I don't want to be that mean. I want to be normal, I've run into people from high school that bullied me, and they act completely different. They act like they've been my friend all along. So I told them all to F off." I say, laughing at the thought of their faces. He laughs too.

I take another chug of my beer, and so does he. All the sudden Zeke comes stumbling in. "Hey, we've been looking _everywhere _for you two. Common it's time to play truth or dare!" He says, grabbing both of our arms and pulling us towards the main room. He trips a few times on his way there, but he eventually makes it.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, Tris and Four. We shall start, Uriah. Dear brother of mine, you know the question." Zeke says, and Uriah straightens up.

"Dare." Uriah says.

"Call mom, and tell her you're pregnant." Zeke slurs, and Uriah pulls out his phone. He dials in a number, and turns the phone on speaker phone.

"Hello, Uriah?" A feminine voice says, who I assume is his mom. "Mom, I have something t-to tell you." He slurs, and his mom sighs "Okay, let's hear what you have to say now." She says, and Uriah smiles.

"I'm pregnant, with an e-elephant." He says and we all snicker. "Uriah, sweetheart. You're a guy. I've told you this. You can't get pregnant, especially not with an elephant." She says, and we all burst out laughing. "Okay, Uri-poo. I want you to call me in the morning when you're not drunk." She says, and hangs up. He laughs and drops his phone.

"Okay, glad Mama Bear believes me. Next victim… Four my brother's crush." Uriah says, and Zeke smacks him on the head. "OW!" He says, rubbing his head.

"Okay Four, you have no choice on the question because I've already chosen dare for you." He says, and for a minute Four is about to protest but Uri just cuts him off "I dare you too get in a drinking contest with Tris." He says, and Four nods and gets up. I guess I get no say in this, so I get up and follow them both to the table.

Uriah fills up 10 shot glasses for each of us, and starts a timer. "Okay, first one to finish ten shots first wins. Ready, set, go!" He yells, and we both start downing the beer. So far we are both tied, but I've always been pretty good at these. So I start drinking even faster.

I'm beating him by about one glass. I finish my last glass and jump up, about a second later than him. "I win! You lose!" I shout, dancing around the room. I start to stumble everywhere. "Okay b-back to the game!" I yell, not feeling a single care in the world.

"Okay, Christina! Truth or dare?" Four asks, not seeming as affected by the drinking as I am. "Truth!" She says, and Uriah slurs something that I can't hear. "What's your biggest fear?" He asks, and she throws off her jean jacket. "Nope not able to tell that… Okay Tris, you know the question." She says, and I decide to choose "Dare!" I shout, sticking my chest out bravely.

She gets an evil grin and looks at Four. "Sit on his lap!" She shouts, and my eyes go wide at her. "Fine." I mumble, and walk over to Four, who looks kind of happy. _He can't like me, can he? _ I sit down on his lap, and lean back on his chest.

The game goes on for an hour more, me being dared to lick whip cream off of Four's foot, Marlene having seven minutes in heaven with Uriah, Four being asked what his real name is, Will having to let Christina give him a blind makeover, Zeke drinking a shake that I made him, Shauna having to eat one of Zeke's sandwiches, and a bunch of other things that I don't exactly remember.

I feel all the stress of the world being lifted off my shoulders. I actually feel relaxed. _Hey, who's that? Yeah the guy with the midnight blue eyes? _I walk over to that strange person. "Hi there, who might you be?" I ask, and I see the guy smile.

"Four, Tris has anyone ever called you pretty?" He asks, and I nod and start talking gibberish. He just laughs and walks over to me. "Woah. You look even better up close." I say, and he laughs.

"I know, I get that a lot." He says, resting his hands on my hips. _Do I know him? I don't really care if I know him or not. _I see flashes goes off. I look around and see the camera's looking at us. "HEY YO CHRIS!" I shout, and she shouts back "HEY YO TRIS!" I giggle, and walk around. I hear footsteps following me. I look behind me and see _Four? _I keep walking, listening to the steps behind me.

I eventually reach a room, and slam down on the bed. I feel him slam down next to me. "How is it you're so hot?" I ask, and he shrugs.

"How can someone be so gorgeous?"

"Touché." I say, and shut my eyes. Why can't I remember anything wrong with my life? I like this, I like feeling happy, relaxed, and free.

I shut my eyes, and that's all I remember from that night.

I wake up with a pounding head ache. I groan and then realize I'm sleeping on someone's chest. "OH CRAP!" I shout, causing Four to jolt awake. He yells a bunch of curse words, and gets out of bed. "Four, what did we do last night?!" I screech, and run my hands through my hair

"I have no freaking idea." He says, putting his head in his hands.

"Four! I can't remember anything!" I yell, and walk through the hallway of Uriah's beach house, with Four following behind me. "Well I can't remember anything either!" He whisper shouts. I let out a sound of frustration. "Four, I barely know you, and I could've slept with you!" I shout quietly.

"Okay, I highly doubt I slept with you last night. I may have been drunk, but I wasn't that drunk." He says, clenching his fist. Then I remember the flashing. _SHIT! _They could have posted stuff. "Four, give me your phone." I say, and he pulls out his phone with no questions. I find his Instagram app, and open it.

I see everything I was hoping NOT to see, pictures of us together. The worst one, a picture of me on top of Four in a bed. Then I see what I posted, and what Christina posted. All the pictures of Four and me drinking, dancing together, talking together, and drinking from the same cup.

I shove his phone back in his hands, and let out a string of curse words. He looks at the phone, and lets out a string of curse words too. "God Four, do you see how many people have seen this? I have 60,000 likes and you have 4,000 likes and Ansel has 100,000 likes!" I say, walking around.

"It's not even six in the morning and you two are already arguing?" Christina says, walking in and turning the lights on. Big mistake. The light is way too bright for all of us. I have a massive hangover, and so does Christina and Four and everyone else. I groan and cover my hands over my eyes, I hear everyone erupt in groans, and the lights go off. "Christina! I already have a bad enough hangover, did you just have to make it worse?" I ask, rubbing my pounding head.

"Sorry!" She says, and I see her rubbing her head. I look around and see everyone else waking up. "Guys… Four and I both got very drunk last night. You people took pictures and posted it on my page, his page, Christina's page, and Ansel's page." I say, all the stress that was gone is now back.

Everyone opens their phone, and groans at the brightness turning the brightness all the way down. Once they open Instagram they all either groan, or whistle. "Wow, we were really drunk last night…" Zeke says, holding his head. I nod and walk around.

We stand their arguing, worrying, me puking three times, the others puking even more. Until finally the sun has risen. By now we're all groaning at the brightness, and searching for sunglasses. Everyone eventually has found a pair of sunglasses. We're all hiding the terrible purple bags under our eyes, and blocking out the sun.

Out of all of us, Ansel is the least drunk. So he's the one walking Christina and me back to the beach house. We start walking, groaning at our pounding head's and the noises of the damn loud crashing waves. People on the beach are staring at us weirdly, and I just glare at them.

We finally stumble into the beach house, and onto the couch. Where Ansel is nursing our hangovers. He's serving us with food, and closing all of the curtains, keeping all the sun and noise out. "Ansel, I got way too drunk last night. I nearly slept with a guy I hardly know." I say, and he sits down next to me.

"It's okay Tris, we all make mistakes. But close your eyes and get some rest, I'll grab you a blanket and then I have to call Lauren." He says, and walks away.

He comes back a minute later with two blankets, and hands them to both of us. I hear him start to talk to Lauren. "Yeah, It's great… Yup Tris is really drunk, so is Christina… I miss you… You have to go… Okay, I love you… Bye" That's all I hear, and then I let my body try to recover.

**Hey Muffins. This was a pretty long chapter for me. I'll write this Sunday, but I want 23 REVIEWS WHEN I COME BACK! That's two days to get me there. ILYG keep reviewing, following, and have a wonderful weekend or day… **


	4. Chapter 4 head over heels

**Hey Muffins, thank you for getting me so many reviews in so little time.**

**Tris POV**

I wake up the next day, with my hangover gone. I stretch my arms out and see Christina eating donuts. "Wow look who's up." Christina says.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I ask, yawning.

"Oh, about twenty hours." She says.

"Twenty hours?!" I laugh

"Yeah. But you seem to be feeling better, so let's go exploring." She says, bouncing around.

"How are you already hyper?" I ask, still feeling half asleep.

"I've been up for five hours." She says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wow, okay. Let me shower and eat and then we can go." I say, getting up and saying hi to Ansel on the way. I grab a towel from the closet and start the shower. I grab my favorite body scrub and shampoo and jump in the shower.

As the water runs over my naked body, I'm in deep thought. _Why can't I stop thinking about Four? _I don't even know. _He wouldn't even like me. _These thoughts keep running through my head. _Why am I even worrying about this? This is supposed to be a worry free trip. _

I finally decide to drag myself out of the shower, and wrap myself in a towel. I start to blow dry my hair, which has probably grown another inch in the past two weeks. My hair grows like a wildfire.

I finish blow drying my hair, and go pick out clothes. I decide on a pink lacy pushup bra, with a white see through crop top, and white shorts. I then put my hair in a loose braid. I decide I don't need to add any makeup, so I go out and grab a muffin.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." I tell Chris, and Ansel. We all walk out the door, just to see our friends waiting for us. I see Four, who quickly looks at me and looks away. I quickly look away too. "Okay, let's go up the cliff." Zeke says, and we nod. I notice that Christina quickly goes over to Will and starts talking with him. I trail in the back with Ansel and Four. "Hey Ansel. How's Lauren doing?" I ask, and he smiles

"Well, I'm going to have to cut this trip short. Lauren's pregnant and wants me there." He says, and I'm a little upset that he'll have to go home early but I'm still happy for him.

"That's great! How long do you think you'll stay here?" I ask

"I'll have to leave in about a week." He says, and I nod. My smile starts to drop as soon as I realize that I won't be able to see him for at least three months. "Aw, Tris. What's wrong?" Ansel asks, and I shrug.

"It's just I won't be able to see you for three months." I say, pouting.

"We'll be able to skype, and don't worry Tris." He says, stopping to hug me.

"If you two could stop being all mushy gushy, we'd actually be able to catch up with everyone else." Four says, I look at him and glare. Ansel doesn't look to happy with him either "Whatever, you don't have to act like Christina on her period." I say, causing Ansel to snicker and Christina to look back at me and glare. Guess I said that too loud. I glare at Four one more time, before jumping on Ansel's back and treating him like a horse. "GIDDY UP!" I shout, and he charges off to the front of the group. I laugh as we get strange looks from our friends, but soon all the girls are jumping on a guy's back and treating them the same way I am.

All of us are now racing up the cliff, except Lynn and Four. They just awkwardly speed walk. Uriah and Marlene end up winning, but only by like a second. They barely won, Ansel and me almost won! But whatever. Christina and Will ended up coming in last, well except for Lynn and Four.

I hang my legs over the cliff, which if you fall you will most likely die. I feel the wind push me back, and I laugh. I feel so alive right now. My phone ringer suddenly goes off.

"Hello?" I ask

"Hello, is this Ms. Tris Prior?" The person asks.

"Yes this is her."

"Hi, Ms. Prior! We need an actress to play Alexandra King, In the Descendants. Would you be interested in filling this roll?" She asks, I look at Ansel and smile.

"Absolutely. When must we start filming?" I ask

"In October, so that's about three and a half months away." She says and I smile.

"Of course, I'll keep in touch." I say

"Great, I'll talk to you then. Have a nice day." She says, and hangs up. I turn to my friends. "Guess who's gonna be filming The Descendants in October? ME!" I shout, and everyone congratulates me, except Four. I'm seriously getting annoyed with his stupid whiplash, back and forth, bipolar teenage girl, crap. We were both drunk, not just me.

I walk over and sit down next to Four. I'm going to find out what his problem is. "Hey." I say, and he looks up at me.

"What do you want?" He snaps, making me flinch.

"I just wanna know what your problem is with me?" I ask.

"What, problem? I don't see a problem." He says, looking around

"You obviously do have a problem, and I can tell I'm part of the reason." I say, and he snorts

"What?" I ask

"You don't see the problem do you? You're like every other girl I've met." He says

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a slut, and throw yourself at me." He snaps, making my head fill with anger.

"You know what! Just because someone tries to be nice to you or hang around you, doesn't make them a slut! And I'm not a slut for your information." I shout and stand up.

"Tris wait." Four says, but I just flip him off.

"It wasn't my fault that we fell asleep in the same bed! We were both drunk not just me!" I yell, and start walking down the cliff. "Way to go Four." I hear Uriah say. I feel hot tears flowing down my face. "Tris wait!" I hear Ansel yell, but I just start running. I run as fast as I can down the cliff. I ignore everyone yelling my name, and I just run the opposite direction of the beach house.

I run through the trees, and thorn bushes. I stop and hide behind a bush. "TRIS?!" I hear someone yell.

"Where'd she go?" Another person yells.

"I don't know, Marlene. We need to split up." I recognize the voice as Ansel's.

"Yeah, okay. Everyone go a different direction, and in thirty minutes meet back at the beach house." Christina says, and I hear everyone walk in different directions. I break off in a sprint, and I hear heavy footsteps chasing me. I take sharp turns and I thought I got away, but I didn't. I end up getting slammed into the ground, and held down. "Tris! Calm down!" I hear the last person I wanted to hear from, Four.

"GET OFF ME!" I yell, and struggle. But my struggles are in vain, because he easily just pins me down. "Tris, I'm sorry!" He says, but I look anywhere but his eyes. He grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. "Get off me, Four!" I say, spitting his name.

"No, Tris! We need to talk." He says, firmly

"What is there to talk about?!" I snap at him. But he doesn't look affected. "I'm sorry for calling you a slut. I'm just so used to girls throwing themselves at me, I just thought that's what you did." He says

"Well you didn't have to accuse me of that! I'm not like that. You would know if I was a slut." I say, and rip my chin out of his hands. He gets off of me and helps me up. I don't run, but I just keep looking down. I flinch when I feel his arms wrap around me.

"I'm sorry Tris." He says, and for a while we don't move. But eventually we have to head back to the beach house. I soon to come to realize, that I'm head over heels for him.

**Hey, 40 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5 the begining of FOURTRIS

**Hey, good job with those reviews. So if I don't update for a while after this, than assume my computer has crashed :( Bc It keeps telling me it's gonna crash :/**

**Tris POV**

Ansel has to leave today. Yup it's already been a week. I remember just last night I was right next to him crying about how I don't want him to go, but his wife's pregnant.

I help him with his bags, and load them into the bus. He let me keep the rental vehicle. I hug him one last time, and watch him drive away. I wave to him, along with Christina. I wave until his vehicle is out of sight. "I'm gonna miss my brother from another mother." I say, wiping a fake tear. Christina hugs me and wipes away a fake tear.

We decide to spend some time on the beach. So we go in and get in bikinis. We get ready in record time and run out. We squeal and scream and we jump in the water. We splash around and run out of the water.

We get bored of playing in the water, and we lay down on the beach towel. I put my headphones in and my Gucci glasses on, and close my eyes. "Hey." A guy says. I open my eyes and see Peter. "Oh uh, hi?" I say, confused at what he wants.

"Listen, you're hot, I'm hot. Therefor we'd make a perfect couple. So how about, you ditch your loser friends, and come hang with me." He says, causing Christina to snort.

"Uh no. My friends aren't losers. I don't need to hang out with a douche bag, and his Calvary." I say, and he starts to bubble with anger. He grabs my arm and yanks me up "Nobody rejects me, and I mean nobody." He says, whispering in my ear.

Christina shoves him off me "Dude! She's not interested, so beat it." She says. He nods and puts his hands up in surrender. "You're gonna regret this, sweetheart." He whispers, and walks off. I look at Christina and laugh. "He's kind of creepy." I say, and she nods.

We spend about an hour more at the beach and head out to the bar. We drive and blast our music, singing as we go along. We arrive at the bar, and make our way in. We get a few looks from people, catcalls. Probably because I'm wearing a loose crop top, and you can see my swimsuit top. The music blasts, and we head out to the dance floor. This is gonna be fun.

**TIME SKIP TO SUNSET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We finished having a girl day, and now we're walking back to the beach. We're near the cliff. As I'm walking I feel a hand slam into my head, and my vision blurs. I see Christina being held by one guy. "TRIS!" I hear her yell, but her voice just echoes in my head.

I feel two people grab me and pick me up. I try to struggle, but I feel a needle stuck in my arm and my body starts to numb up. I can see everything clearly, but I can't move. I can tell that we're heading towards the top of the cliff. We reach the top of the cliff and I can feel my body starting to move around.

I start thrashing even more. "Woah Ms. Trissy. Calm down, we're just gonna have some bonding time." I recognize that voice from anywhere, _Peter. _"Why are you doing this?" I ask

"Remember I said that nobody rejects me? Well yeah, I really meant it. So shall we get started?" He asks.

I scream, I scream as loud as possible. But it doesn't last for long because he slaps his hand over my mouth. He snickers "No one's coming to help you, Tris. So let's focus on us." He says, and I feel my shirt get ripped off of me. I thrash, but he just punches me multiple times in the stomach. _Why doesn't he just punch me in the face, and knock me out? _

He caresses my face, but not in the way I like. I look into his green eyes, and I see pure evil. "Let me go!" I shout, and try to bite him. He just laughs, and slams my head back on the ground. "Please just let me go." I say, my vision clouding up with dark spots.

I thought things weren't gonna get any worse, I was wrong. He unties the back of my bikini top and rips it off. I scream, but it comes out strangled when he punches me again in the stomach. As I'm fazed, he starts groping me. My eyes swell up with tears, and he just laughs.

He straddles my waist, and starts sucking my neck, then he trails down onto my boobs and chest. I try to shove him off, but he punches me in the jaw. I groan, and he continues sucking my neck. He kisses me, hits me, gropes me, and leaves hickeys on my neck and chest. He takes his nasty hands and runs them through my hair.

"You're so beautiful. I just wish we didn't have to start off this way." He says, smiling as he stares at every inch of me. I scream again, it's a scream that could be heard from miles. I hear other footsteps, and Peter snaps his head around. I pray that it's my savior, but it's not. It's Peter's damn friends. "Get outta here. You'll get your turn soon!" He snaps at them, and they walk back the way they came. Once their gone, he punches me and kicks me over and over and over, until finally I can't even move.

I feel him pick me up, and dangle me over the edge of the cliff. I muscle up every ounce of strength left in me, and scream. He yanks me back over the edge and onto the ground. His hand slaps over my mouth, and this time I bite him. I taste the salty iron like liquid in my mouth, and I hear him scream. "You bitch!" He yells, and punches me in the head. My head rings all over. I open my eyes again, and I see him grin. His eyes flash with something terrifying.

He starts unbuttoning his shorts, making the tears stream down my face even more. "No, please stop." I sob. I try to thrash, but my efforts to struggle are in vain, considering he's like sixty pounds heavier than me. He's mostly muscle. He starts unzipping my shorts and he rips them off, leaving me in black lacey underwear. He runs his fingers over my chest, trailing closer and closer. But I hear footsteps approaching fast. I snap my head to see Four. Peter is ripped off me. I silently thank Four.

I hear screams from Peter, and see that Four is hanging him over the edge. His face is turning purple, but something in him changes "You don't even deserve death." He says, and starts beating him. I can feel myself slipping into darkness, but I hold on.

I have no idea how long Four has been beating the crap out of Peter, but he stops when I let out a strangled cry. I can't even move. I feel like everything's broken. He drops Peter to the ground and rushes over to me. "Tris." He says, and takes off his jacket and drapes it over me. "That bastard." He whispers, as he sees my beaten and bruised body.

The last thing I remember is him picking me up bridal style, and kissing my forehead.

**TIME SKIP TO MORNING AKA WHEN TRIS WAKES UP**

I wake up in my own bed. Christina's not in the room. I try to move, but I'm sore everywhere. I hiss in pain, but I'm finally able to sit myself up. Just then, Four walks into the room. He sees me and rushes straight over to me.

"Hey, how you feel?" He asks

"Terrible. I'm sore everywhere." I say, and he nods

"Well, you did take a huge beating yesterday." He says, making me start to cry again.

"Four, I feel so weak! Why did this happen to me?" I ask, and he crawls over to me.

"Tris, you're not weak. You're the strongest person I know." He says.

"Really? I don't feel like it. I mean, what do my friends even think of me?" I ask, choking on my tears

"I haven't told them. I told them that it was your choice whether to tell them or not." He says

"Thank you." I mumble

"Oh it's nothing Tris."

"No really, you saved my life. I'm sorry." I keep getting caught up on my tears.

"What are you sorry for?" He asks, his eyebrows furrowed

"I'm sorry you're the one that had to find me like that." I say, breaking down again.

"Tris, Christina came back and told us what happened. I knew that's a place they might have taken you. And once I heard the scream, I knew it was you." He says. I nod and just wipe my tears. He wraps his arms around me, and he just sits there with me.

"I know where it was going, and if you weren't there it would've gotten there." I say

"But it didn't get that far." He whispers

"How did you even find me?"

"Oh trust me, that scream wasn't hard to miss. All of our friends heard it, and they were on the opposite end of the beach." He says, his arms still wrapped around me. Then a thought crosses my mind.

"What ever happened to Peter?" I ask, and he shrugs

"I beat the hell out of him. I told Will, Zeke, Lynn, and Uriah where he was, but I didn't tell them what happened." He says, and I stare at him. I wrap my arms even tighter around him. Then I become very self-conscious as I realize that I'm not in the same clothes as last night.

"Four, did you change me?" I ask, and he shakes his head.

"Christina did." He says, and I sigh in relief. I thank him. He looks at me, and I look at him. He starts to lean in, as if he's going to kiss me. Right then Christina comes in and tells Four that she needs to talk with me. "Bye Tris, See you later." He says, and Christina sits down across from me. "Spill, now." She says, and I start to explain.

I explain every detail. "I felt so exposed, so invaded." I say, sobbing.

"Chris, he was going to rape me! Rape me!" I shout, anger mixing in with my tears. The good thing about Christina, is she doesn't pity people. She listens to me shout and cry, but doesn't ever interrupt me. "I might still be there, if…" I say, trailing off at the thought of four seeing me almost completely naked.

"If what? Tris, what else happened?" She asks.

"Four. He saved me, but he saw me shirtless and in my underwear." I say, and feel completely exposed again.

"He did? Well what did he do?" She asks, her wide growing wide.

"He didn't do anything. Well at least I think, I mean I passed out." I say.

"I still can't believe Peter would do that. WHY WOULD HE DO THAT, CHRIS?!" I shout, she doesn't seem fazed by my anger.

"Because he's a terrible person. He'll do whatever he has to, to get his way. Death would be too good for him." She says, and I remember Four said something like that too. "Four said that too." I say.

So we continue to talk, and eventually all of my friends found out I'm awake, and now they won't leave me alone. I told them the story, and if I were Peter, I'd be beyond scared.

**Hope you enjoyed. I can't believe Peter! Ugh! That bastard is evil! But anyways, Fourtris ALMOST HAPPENED! GAHHHH **


	6. Chapter 6 FOURTRIS

**Long time no see… I missed you muffins so much!**

**Tris POV**

Two days, two days since my attack. I haven't seen Peter since, and I couldn't tell you how thankful I am for that. I hope that bastard fell of a bridge and died. I will never even stand to think about him, without either crying, or wanting to punch something.

I've gotten stronger over the past days, but I'm still messed up. Everyone's been there for me, helping me regain myself. But Four has been different than the rest, he's been protective of me since the attack. I would be protective of someone so weak too.

I sit on the beach alone, watching the sunrise, when I hear someone sit down next to me. I snap my head to the side, and calm down once I see it's just Four. "Hey, you scared me." I say

"Sorry." He says

"It's fine. What are you doing out here at this time?" I ask

"I could ask you the same thing. But I just couldn't sleep." He says

"Same." I say.

We sit in an awkward silence, waiting for each other to ask something. "Four. Thank you." I say

"Tris, it was really nothing-"

"No, I can't even put how thankful I am into words."

"You don't need to put it in words, Tris." He says, smiling at me.

"But how else do I thank you?" I ask, and he laughs

"Don't you understand? I don't need you to thank me, you've already done enough." He says

"What have I done?"

"You don't understand, Tris. Finding you alive was enough." He says, making me blush.

"You're a good person, Four." He smiles, and we sit in silence again. But this time it's not awkward, there's something in this silence that makes my stomach twist. He looks at me, and his eyes trail to my lips.

It feels like everything goes in slow motion. He leans in, and I find myself closing the gap. His lips connect with mine, making everything around me just dissolve. His lips are soft, not like other guys. All too soon his lips leave mine. He smiles and stands up. I stand up with him. "I'll see you later, Tris." He says, and I smile.

I watch him walk away, looking back once and smiling. I walk back into my beach house, into my room, and fall back on the bed. I stare out the ceiling, smiling like a maniac. Christina walks into my room, and stops once she sees the look on my face.

"What'd ya do?" She asks, but I don't answer

"Tris?" She asks, waving a hand in front of my face.

"He kissed me." I say, and she gasps

"Who?! Tell me everything." She says, and sits down on the bed

"Four." I whisper, and a loud gasp escapes her mouth.

"Four?! As in scary guy, doesn't talk to anyone?" She asks, and I nod.

"Wait, slow down! When did this happen?" She asks, very eager

"Ten minutes ago." I ask. I still can't wipe this stupid smile off my face. Christina squeals, nearly bursting my eardrums. "Oh my God! How did I not see it? Are you two official?" She asks, and I shake my head

"I don't know." I say.

She continues to fan girl, calling over all the other girls who question me. I'm being interrogated, and questioned, and examined like a lab rat. I'm finally able to run out of the beach house, and away from that hell hole.

I make it to the top of the cliff. I sit on the edge, but see a path that leads somewhere. I get up and follow the path.

I end up at a cave, that's only about ten feet above the water. I sit down on a rock, and feel the water splash me. I hear footsteps come down, and see Four. I smile and look down. "Oh, hey." He says, and sits down next to me.

"I didn't realize anyone else knew about this place." He says

"Well, I actually just found it."

"How'd you find it?" He asks

"Well, I was tired of being examined by the girls, so I ran away and found this place." I say

"I ran here, because somehow the guys found out." He says

"Yeah, the girls wouldn't leave me alone…" I say, laughing.

"Listen I'm sorry for kissing you-"

"Don't be, I enjoyed it. I've never been kissed." I say, and his eyes nearly pop out of his head

"You've never been kissed?! That's crazy. You'd think you'd have tons of guys kissing you."

"Well, I've had guys kiss me when I'm acting, but it's never been real." I say.

"Then I'm glad I got to be your first real kiss." He says, as the water splashes us. I remember the last time I was at this cliff, I was nearly raped.

"Watcha thinking about?" He asks, and I shiver

"Oh. Just about how last time I was here at this cliff, I was almost raped…" I say, trying to sound casual but my voice ends up cracking. He gets off the rock, and kneels down in front of me. "Tris, you don't need to think about that anymore." He says

"But we haven't seen Peter yet. What if he's planning to attack me again?" I ask, feeling tears start to stream down my face again.

"He won't. I won't let him." He says, holding my shoulders like he's scolding a small child. I smile, and he wipes the tears away.

"Tris?"

"Yes, Four?"

"Don't call me Four anymore." He says, and for a moment I'm confused.

"Then what should I call you?"

"Nothing, for now." He says, smiling.

"Okay, nothing." I say, smirking

"Tris, would you be my girlfriend?" He asks, and I smile

"Yes, I would love too." I say, and he leans in.

I lean in too, and our lips connect for the second time today. But this time, our kiss lasts. He puts his hands on my small part of my back, and I put my hands in his hair. This kiss is better than any of the kisses I've shared with my co-stars. This kiss is passionate, but soft.

We manage to stand up, and still be kissing. He places his hands on my hips, and I move my hands around his neck.

The kiss ends, when we both have to breathe. "Tris, I think I've gone mad for you." He says.

**FINALLY! FOURTRIS HAS HAPPENED! Took them long enough.**


	7. Chapter 7 Someone may die

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews. I had a very hard time, and I guess I decided to take it out on all my wonderful and loving fans, and for that I'm sorry. So I will give you a great chapter this time!**

**Tris POV**

Four kissed me. I kissed him. He's now my boyfriend. Well this is just perfect. How could this day get any better? Christina came in earlier to ask me where I went, and when I told her about Four she wouldn't shut up.

I lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I can't get the feeling of Four's lips on mine off of me. I've been smiling like a maniac, and I can't stop. I hear squealing coming from outside, and I head out.

I see Marlene balancing a muffin on her head, and Uriah holding a gun. "Uh? Should I even bother asking?" I question, and Uriah just grins.

"I'm gonna shoot a muffin off Marlene's head." He says

"What if you hit her?"

"The worst it'll do is leave a bruise. NOW, I must show my pansycake friends, that I can shoot." He says, loading a gun. He closes one eye, and aims the gun at Marlene's head. She closes her eyes, and the gun goes off.

The muffin flies off her head, in a bunch of tiny pieces. "OH MY GOD! He actually made it!" Yells Lynn. Uriah parades around, dancing until Zeke sticks his leg out and trips him. We all laugh, and Uriah pouts "ZEKEEEEEEEE." He yells, carrying out the E.

"Uriiiiiiiii" Zeke says, in the same tone Uriah did. Uriah crosses his arms, and stands up. "You're a pansycake excuse of a brother!" Uriah yells, and Zeke gasps.

"I'd rather burn all my dauntless cake, then be called your brother!" Zeke yells, and everyone gasps

"Zeke! Don't drag the cake into this." Shauna scolds. Zeke realizes what he just said and falls to his knees. "I'M SORRY DAUNTLESS CAKE! Please forgive me." He says, looking at the sky. I hear the door open, and see Four.

His eyes make contact with mine, and he comes up to me. "Hey, beautiful." He whispers, making me blush. He kisses my forehead, and the rest stare at us. "Did you not tell them?" I whisper, and he smirks.

"No, I didn't" He whispers.

"What is 'this'?" Will asks.

"Well, Four and me… Well we're dating." I say, and Uriah, and Marlene both cheer and Zeke and Shauna hand them both $20. The guys pat Four on his back and the girls just hug me. "We knew you two would eventually get together!" Uriah says, high fiving Marlene.

"So you guys made a bet off us?" I ask. They all nod, Zeke and Shauna look clearly annoyed, while Marlene, and Uriah dance around. "And I'm guessing Uriah and Marlene, won?" I ask, smirking at Zeke.

"Shut up." He mumbles, and Marlene dances around them both. Eventually we're all dancing around, and splashing each other. "Wait… Woah! When did FOURTRIS happen?" Zeke asks

"Today…" I say, and he curses.

We play on the beach until the sun starts to set. We head back in, saying bye to each other. I make dinner for both Chris and me and eat.

We talk about random girly stuff, and Four. But we finishes eating and head our separate ways for the night. I wait for about an hour, and make sure Christina is still sleeping. I put my flip flops on and my hoodie, and head out.

Four said he would meet me here, on the beach. Strange for it to be midnight, but whatever. I text him

_T- Hey, I'm here._

He responds a few seconds later

_F- Where? What are you doing out?_

_T- What do you mean? I got a letter from you saying to meet you out on the beach._

_F- I never told you that. Hang on I'm coming_

I start to worry, and I'm about to call him but my phone is kicked out of my hands, and everything goes black.

"Tris… Miss Trissy." I thought I'd never have to hear that horrid voice again, Peter. I open my eyes and try to run. He grabs my hair and yanks me back down on the ground. "Nope, nope, nope. Not this time." He says, and I look around. It's the place that Four kissed me.

He kicks me in the ribs so hard, that I gasp for air. He gets down on his knees and starts punching me. He punches me so that I'm on the verge of going unconscious, but for some reason he doesn't finish me off. "You really think you'd get away?" He asks, yanking my chin towards him.

"Let me go!" I yell, and punch him in the head. He topples over and I get up to run. I don't make it very far before he grabs my ankle and yanks me down. I go down with a _thud. _I try to get up but I'm not quick enough. He jumps me so that he's once again straddling me. He pulls something out from his pocket, and puts it on my throat.

"One more move and I will stab you in the freaking throat!" He hisses, and I don't move a muscle. He smiles and speaks "You know, this seems familiar. Oh yeah that's right." He says, and he pulls my hoodie off, along with my shirt. Now my boobs are once again, bare. He throws my hoodie and shirt off the cliff. "You know, this would have been long gone if your stupid boyfriend hadn't stepped in." He says, staring at my boobs.

I know he just does it to make me uncomfortable. I scream, while I have the chance. Hoping, praying, that Four will hear me again. But Peter slaps his hand over my mouth, and take his other hand and smacks me in the face. "Scream all you want, your boyfriend's not coming." He smiles.

"You're a sick bastard!" I yell, and spit in his face. He mutters a curse word and dries his face. I try to run but he punches me again and again in the face. Once he stops punching me, he gags my mouth. I spit the gag out, and he just shrugs.

He doesn't put the gag back on, he just uses his mouth instead. I try to push him off but his legs pin my arms down. I head butt him in the face and scream again. I hear him mutter something, and he stands up. He kicks me over and over in the ribs. I can't scream, or breathe.

He stops kicking and gets back on top of me. "Forget trying to be gentle with you." He says, and cuts my pajama pants off. "Gentle?! GENTLE?! You wouldn't know what gentle was if it bit you in the-"

Before I can finish he punches me in the face. Once again I'm just in my underwear. He wipes blood off his nose and looks at me "You brought this on yourself." He says, and rips his shorts off. So now he's just in his underwear.

Maybe he is right. Maybe Four isn't going to find me in time. My body racks with sobs at the thought, and Peter just laughs. "Wow, you finally realized that Four isn't gonna help you?" He asks and cuts my underwear off. I feel him touch me everywhere, I cry even louder "STOP!" I yell, but he doesn't. He takes his knife and digs it into my stomach.

I'm losing hope, in myself. Four isn't going to get here in time. I know it.

But when all hope is gone I hear a scream, a feminine scream and a masculine scream. Peter is yanked off me once again, and someone places something over my naked body. I open my eyes to see Christina, Zeke, and Four. I hear a scream, Peter's scream and I see him hang from the ledge. He looks at me one last time, and falls off the edge.

Four turns his attention to me, and so does Zeke. "Aw Tris." Zeke says, and I feel myself start to sleep away from blood loss. "Four man, we need to get her to Bud and Tori." Zeke says, and I feel myself get lifted. I feel a hoodie and pants slip over me, but I'm not able to see who gave them to me.

Everything goes in slow motion. I get put in a car, and it starts to speed off. I see Four keep glancing back at me. "Four, man keep your eyes on the road." Zeke says, and Four's eyes snap to the road. I feel Four swerve, but remain driving.

I see Zeke and Christina both look at me. "Four? How far. She's losing too much blood." Christina asks.

"We're here!" He yells, and slams on the break. I almost fly forward, but Zeke caught me. He opens his door and carries me to Four. I feel myself get transferred into Four's arms. But all at once it happens. I can hear, and then black.

**Hehe, first CLIFFY! You no like? Well I liked it! :D I felt great writing this chapter. I'm so glad Peter's dead… Or is he? **


	8. Chapter 8 Say it again

**Hey, I'm back. After this chapter I will not update until 55 reviews! Anyways enjoy the chapter :D **

**WILLOWXOXO: I can't get ur Dm's because you haven't accepted my request.**

**FOURS POV (won't happen often)**

It's been two days and Tris still hasn't woken up. Everyone's been worried sick about Tris, but out of all of us I'd say me, Uriah, and Christina are messed up right now. We've been the only people to be in here constantly. Bud and Tori have been helping us, keeping us updated on Tris.

They don't know why she hasn't woke up yet, but they assume its cause she lost so much blood. Everyone's been in to talk to Tris, to ask her to wake up, even Lynn. I understand that it's only been two days, and that her brain has been through a lot this week, but it feels like forever.

Bud and Tori both have medical experience, and they're the only type of "doctor" we actually trust. We sent Lynn and Will out to look for Peter, since we never did find his body. I wish I could torture that sick bastard, but I made a promise that I would never act like Marcus.

Tori comes out with a tray of food for us, and sits down. "You kids should really get some rest." She says

"We have a few empty beds here." She says, and Christina and Uriah both stand up. I just sit here with my head in my hands. Christina and Uriah both follow Tori to the beds. I go into the hospital room which holds the small and frail girl that I fell for.

I sit down in the chair right next to her, and grab her small hands. "Tris. Please just wake up. I can't stand this anymore.

**TRIS POV**

"Tris, Please just wake up." I hear Four say. I'm about to open my eyes, but I hear his phone ring. "Hello… Lynn? Peter? You killed him… good." He hangs up, and puts my small hand to his head. I decide I should open my eyes. I open them to see him sobbing into my hands. "Who died?" I croak, and his head snaps up.

"Tris?!" He squeaks

"That would appear to be me." I say, and he gets up and kisses me. This is a great thing to wake up to. He pulls away to breath. "What ever happened to Peter?" I ask, and he stiffens.

"Well we fell off the cliff, but Lynn found him alive and may have shoved him off the highest part of the cliff…" He says, I nod

"So he's gone?" I ask, relief in my voice.

"Yes." He answers, and I sigh in relief. I wrap my arms around him. Just then Uriah and Christina barge in, and shove Four off me. They both throw their arms around me. "Tris! You're finally awake, took you long enough." Uriah says, and I laugh.

"Good to see you too, Uriah." I say, hugging him and then Christina. "Thank goodness you're awake, Tris. I was getting pretty lonely without you." She says, smiling

"I was out two days, it's not like I was gonna die." I say, and everyone laughs.

"Call the rest of the gang." I command, and Uriah whips out his phone. He talks to Zeke for a bit, and hangs up. "They'll be here soon." Uriah says.

Ten minutes later, everybody shows up. "Tris!" Marlene screams, and I'm engulfed in a huge bone-crushing hug, by everyone. They get off me, and I just stare at them. They brought me dauntless cake, and actual food, since I've had nothing good to eat. I stare at them, at their continuous talking and yelling, and I realize that this is my imperfect, perfect, little family.

**TIME SKIP!**

We arrive back at the beach, and I just take in the scenery. I breathe in through my nose, and listen to everything. I think that everything is going to be peaceful, well I would be lying if I said it was. I'm bombed with thousands of questions from reporters. "Tris?! Is it true you were attacked?" One asks.

"Are you dating Four?" Another asks, and more keep coming.

"SHUT UP!" I scream, and everyone goes quiet.

"Thank you." I say, and they all clear a path for me, up to my beach house. "Okay, to answer your questions, yes I am dating Four. And to answer your other question, I was not attacked." That's a lie. I was attacked.

I answer a few more questions, and finally they leave. "FINALLY!" I yell, and lay down on the porch. I say bye to the gang and head inside. Christina comes in and sits on the couch. "You need a shower girl." She says, pointing to my oily hair, and smelly skin.

I grab my phone and head into the shower. I read my emails while waiting for the shower to warm up. Most of them are fan mail or reporters, but one does catch my eye. _Invite to Oscars. _I open it up and read it.

_Dear Ms. Prior, we would like to formally invite you to the Oscars. We will need an entrance fee, but we would love to see your face there. We're sorry for the late invite, we hope this doesn't affect your plans…_

I scream, and jump around. "What is it Tris?" Christina asks.

"I GOT INVITED TO THE OSCARS!" I yell, and I hear her squeal. "When is it?" She asks. I read the date "In a month!"

"Oh my god! That's not enough time to get ready! Emergency shopping trip!" She yells, and tells me to hurry up because we're going shopping. I hop in the shower, and decide to skip my hair treatments and just go with facial wash, body wash, and shampoo.

I jump out of the shower and dry my hair. I braid it, and go to pick out clothes. I decide on black shorts, and a blue crop top. I add some makeup and perfume, and run out. I hear my text tone go off, and I look at my text. It's from Ansel.

OSCARS IN A MONTH!

_T- _I know! I must get ready ASAP!

_Okay! I'll let you get ready!_

I put my phone in my purse, and walk out to see Christina already ready. We get in the rental car, and speed off. "WAIT! I NEED A DATE!" I yell, and she slams on the break

"Four! Call him now!" She yells, and I pull out my phone. I dial his number, and he picks up on the third ring.

"Hey, Tris." He says

"Hey.

"Watcha need?" He asks

"Well you see, I was just invited to the Oscars."

"That's great! But why'd you tell me?" He asks

"Can you be my date?" I ask

"Of course! When is it?"

"In exactly a month…" I say

"Okay, is that all?" He asks

"Ya. Bye Four." I say, and he hangs up. I turn to Christina, who is smirking. "I got a date!" I squeal, and she cheers. "I knew he'd say yes!" She says, dancing. She stops when she nearly hits a person. I scream, and so does she. "SORRY!" I yell, looking at the person.

We arrive at the mall, and I find a lot of my stylists here. "Steph? What are you doing here?" I ask my makeup artist, Stephanie. "Christina called everyone who was currently in this area and said you were invited to the Oscars, so we're here to get a custom made dress for you." She says, and I look around at all my stylists, who nod eagerly.

We're getting a custom made dress from a store that does custom makes. We designed a blue dress that has lace sleeves, and is floor length. It has a diamond shape cut open back. We pay for it, and it'll be ready just in time, and we buy a gold circle necklace, made of real gold. We then head over to the shoe store, and pick out a pair of four inch silver heels.

We finish our shopping trip, and we head back to my beach house. We blast the radio, everybody looking at us. But honestly, I don't give a crap. Apparently Chris was going to fast over the speed limit, because we get pulled over. I mutter a string of curse words, and the police officer knocks on Christina's window. "Hello officer!" Christina says, way to chirpy.

The officer eyes her, and then looks at me. His jaw drops "Are you Tris Prior?!" He asks, and I nod. Maybe I can get out of this. "Oh my god! My daughter loves you!" He exclaims. I flash my signature smile, and he seems to contemplate something.

"Okay, I'm going to let you off the hook, IF I can get an autograph for my daughter." He says, and I nod.

"Of course!" I say, and he gets out paper. "Who's this out to?" I ask

"Macy." He says, and I nod

I write a note, and sign it. "Have a nice day ma'am." He says, and walks away.

"You Tris, are a lifesaver." She says, and I laugh.

We get back to my beach house, and carefully take all my new items into the house. We put them in the safe closet. I go outside on the beach, and for the first time I feel completely happy. This is how I should always feel. I shouldn't be a worried person, who doesn't trust many people.

I see everyone else come down, and we all jump in the water. We splash around and scream. Everyone runs out, and I'm about to follow them, but I feel strong arms lift me up.

I squeal and whip around and see Four hoisting me up. "FOUR! Fouuurrrr!" I giggle, as he spins me around in the air, I put my arms up until I hear him say "WE'RE GOING DOWN!" And I don't even have time to react, because I'm already under the water.

But as soon as I went under, I'm already up. I jump up and wrap my arms around Four's waist. He leans in and kisses me, and of course I kiss him back. This is perfect. His hands around my back, my hands on his neck, the sun behind us, and the ocean air. I run my hands over his back, where all his tattoos are when I feel long lines cascading down his back.

He flinches, and pulls away. "I'll tell you later." He whispers, and I rest my head on his shoulder. "HEY! LOVEBIRDS, WE'RE SLEEPING OVER AT TRIS AND CHRIS'S PLACE!" Uriah yells, and races back towards his beach house. All of the rest of the gang races back to their beach house to get their stuff, and Four slowly gets out of the water, with me still wrapped around his waist.

"I'll be back later." He says, and I de-attach myself from him and watch him walk away. I race back into the beach house, and get ready. "Hey, Chris?" I ask, smirking

"Yes?" She asks, rather nervous if I must say. "I noticed how much you've been hanging around Will, lately." I say, and she blushes.

"Fine. Be a girl for a minute." She says, and I nod

"He kissed me." She says and I squeal.

"That's amazing, Chris!" I yell, and hug her. I go into my room and get changed into PJ's which include loose batman shorts, and a tight black tank top. I go into the living room, and watch some TV shows.

I get on my phone and check Instagram. I see that I posted a photo, but I didn't. I look at the photo and see it's the photo of me and Four kissing in the water, earlier. I smile, and see that it already has 80,000 likes. I then see the caption. _He is mine and I am his. Pic creds ChristinaK. _I smile even more, and use it as my new profile picture.

A few minutes later the gang just walks in without even knocking, and drops their stuff on the floor. I just brush it off and call Christina in. "Watcha all wanna do?" I ask

"Let's watch a movie." Shauna says, and we all nod. We all pick a movie and decide on Silent Hill. God, I hate this movie. Why they chose it? I have no clue. I sit next to Four, and snuggle into his chest. The movie starts, and somehow I'm already scared.

Four puts his arm around my shoulder, pulling me in even closer. I see all the guys doing the same with all of their girls.

The movie is almost over, and I'm beyond terrified. I burry my face in Four's chest, and focus on his heart beat. I try to look at the screen, but every time I do a scary part comes up. I look at all the girls and see their doing the same, all except Lynn. Lynn just looks bored, she even laughs at how "fake" the scary parts are.

Once the movie ends, I see all the girls are terrified, including Uriah who is actually hiding behind Zeke and Shauna. I get out of Four's lap, which I didn't even realize I was in and head over to Uriah. "BOO!" I yell, and he screams and throws his arms up in the air. He turns around and tackles me "TRISSY! That wasn't nice." He says, and pouts.

I head into my room with Four. "What were those lines on your back?" I ask, and he stiffens up again

"They're scars. Belt marks." He says, and pulls off his shirt. I stare at his abs, until he turns around. I see his back covered in tattoos, but when you get close you see them. The endless scars on his back become clear. I run my hands over them, feeling the texture of each of them. "Who did this?" I ask, not pitying but curious. "My 'father'." He says, not saying father like a normal person would.

"Your father?!" I screech, but not loud enough for anyone to hear except us. "Marcus Eaton." He says, and I look at him in shock

"That means y-you're Tobias Eaton." I say, and he nods.

"Four-."

"Call me Tobias when nobody's around." He says, I smile.

"Tobias. I like it. Wait, but that means the rumors were true?" I ask, and he nods.

"All of them. He killed my mom and then started with me." He says, and I throw my arms around him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that! You didn't deserve that, you're so brave Tobias." I say, and he turns to look at me.

"Really? I'm a coward. I should've stood up to him." He says, and I grab his face.

"No. Don't you dare say you're the coward. He is the coward, just like Peter was." I say, and his mood changes

"Nobody's ever cared for me like this. Why do you feel like you should care for me?" He asks

"Because you've given me everything that I've always wanted."

"Tris, I think I'm in love with you." He says, and I frown

"Say it again." I say

"I love you, Tris."

"I love you too."

"I love you three." He says

"I love you Four." I say

"I know." And that night ends with a kiss.

**55 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I was loving the FOURTRIS here! Not too sappy, but it was cute.**


	9. Chapter 9 paintballin'

**Hey I'm back! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! Let's stride for 64 reviews! I know you can all do it.**

**Tris POV**

I have two weeks left until the Oscars. My dress is expected to come in next week. I just hope that nothing happens to it. My summer is almost half way over. _Ugh. _I just wanna give up my career and be a normal person. But we all know that'll never happen.

When the time comes I'll have to make a decision, but for now I just need to enjoy it. I decide I need to check in on Ansel and Lauren, since I haven't heard from them in a long time. I FaceTime him, and wait.

"Yo Tris, what'd up?" Ansel asks, and I see Lauren come into the background. "Oh ya know, getting jumped here and there." I say, and a mix of rage and confusion flashes across his face. "What do you mean "getting jumped"? Do you mean you were attacked?!" He asks, and I nod "By Peter…Twice." I say

"WHAT?!" He shrieks, and I see Lauren stare at me wide-eyed. "Yup, but don't worry. He's not gonna get me anymore." I say, getting quieter on the last sentence "Well tell me, who saved you? How did you get attacked? What happened with Peter?" He asks.

"Well T-four saved me both times, and well, um, Peter almost r-raped me…"

"WHAT?!" Ansel and Lauren both shout at the same time. "Oh that sick bastard! I'll kill him myself!" He says

"Well about that… Lynn might have already done that…" I say

"Good. But what if she gets caught?"

"She won't. She's Lynn for crying out loud." I say, throwing my arms up in the air. "Okay…" He says, starting to calm down. "Anyways, enough of me. Lauren how's the baby? You're looking awfully big." I say, making a half joke, but really she does look big. She laughs and says "I know I look big, but aside from the morning sickness, and strange cravings, I'm great, and so is the baby." I nod and smile

"Oh Ansel, guess who has a boyfriend…" I say, smirking. "You?! Who is he?!" He asks

"Four. He's coming to the Oscars with me." I say, smiling. Ansel looks like he's about to protest, but Lauren smacks him in the head "Congrats, Tris. I can't wait to see you at the Oscars." I nod my head

"Ya, and guess what. I talked them into letting us sit next to each other!" Ansel yells, and I cheer. We talk for a little more, but eventually the time comes for Ansel to go, and we say our goodbyes. I hang up, and put my phone away.

I lay down on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. I groan, thinking about what I can do. I don't really feel like going out on the beach. I don't wanna watch TV. I wanna go see my boyfriend, but his beach house is too far away.

I realize how lazy I sound, and I get up off my butt. "Christina! I'm going to see my boyfriend, are you coming to talk to the love of your life?" I shout, and she stumbles out of her bedroom, putting on her flip flops. "Yes! I mean, sure, why not?" I laugh at her excitement to see Will.

"Let's go then." I say, and put on my shoes and run out the door. I sprint towards their house. The faster I get there, the faster I get to see my boyfriend "TRIS! Slow down!" Chris yells, but I barely slow down. I just chuckle and continue running. I start to see the beach house grow larger, and I slow down my pace.

I catch my breath and Christina finally catches up to me. "Are you on steroids?" Christina asks, more out of breath than I am. I shake my head, and put my hands on my knees. I breathe in and out, finally being able to breath. I don't bother knocking, and I just waltz right on in. I gasp at the sight in front of me.

Uriah has a can of whipped cream, and is spraying it into his mouth, Marlene and Shauna are both putting cans of food on their head, Shauna's sitting on Zeke's lap, while Zeke is tugging food out of her hair, and then there's my boyfriend who is covered in flour. Lynn and Will sit in chairs, arm wrestling.

Everyone stops what they're doing, and looks at me. "Oh hey, Tris." Zeke says, like it's the most casual thing in the world. "What the hell? Did I interrupt something?" I ask, as Uriah is whipping cream of his face. They shake their heads, and eventually look at each other. Once they see the mess they've created they all start cracking up.

Eventually I join in too, and we're all laughing like people high off some hippy drug. Our laughter dies down, and I'm the first to talk. "What should we do today?"

"OH I KNOW!" Uriah shouts, and all eyes turn to him. Zeke, Four, and Will all share a look. "PAINTBALLING!" All four of them shout at once. We all nod our heads. "Okay, so we'll take our van, and we'll decide what happens from there." Four says, and we all nod and head out into the van. I sit next to Four, in the very back. "I'm gonna kick your butt in this game." I whisper to him, but he just laughs.

"Please. I've played this game more than you ever have." He says, smirking. "So?" Is all I say, challenging him. "We'll have to wait and see what the game holds." He says, and kisses me. "Hey, lovebirds. I don't need the PDA in the van." Zeke says, looking in the mirror at us. Our friends snicker, and I just roll my eyes.

"We're here!" Zeke yells, a few minutes later. I look around and see it's just a large field, with tons of trees. Zeke heads to the trunk, and opens it. He pulls out a bunch of guns, boxes of paint balls, goggles, and vests. We each grab one of each and look at Zeke. "Okay, this round it's every man for himself. Whoever is the person that hasn't been shot, wins. Got it?" Zeke asks, and we all nod.

Zeke tells us we have three minutes to hide, and then he'll sound some alarm for us to start. I run out away from everybody else. My tactic: Hide until you're sure everybody is eliminated, then sneak around and shoot the remaining people.

I look around for a good spot to hide, and eventually find the perfect place. It's a bush that's hidden behind moss, and vines. I get in the bush, and wait for the game to start. I hear a horn blast, and the game has begun. I load my gun, and sit quietly. I see Shauna walk around in front of me. I aim my gun at her, and shoot. She screams as the blue ball hits her in the shoulder.

She stomps in frustration and heads towards the van. I silently laugh, and wait for my next victim who just happens to be Will and Christina, I close my eyes as I see them literally making out and walking. I hear something above me in the tree, and look up to see Lynn aiming at Will. I aim at Christina, and when Lynn shoots Will, I shoot Christina.

Christina screams, and I swallow down a chuckle as they both walk away. "I know you're there Tris." Lynn says, looking down at me. "Yup, that would be me…" I say, hoping she doesn't shoot me. Luckily she doesn't, she just hops out of the tree and walks away. I watch as she stalks away, but stops when she sees both Zeke and Marlene aiming at her.

I raise my gun at Zeke, and shoot his leg. Lynn does the same with Marlene. Lynn looks back and waves and continues walking. Well that is until I hear another shot, and she screams. I see her walk away, with paints splattered all over her. "Uriah's in the tree." She whispers in my direction and I start stalking towards the tree.

I smirk when I see Uriah perched up in the tree, facing the opposite way of me. I raise my gun, and aim for his arm. I pull the trigger and blue paint splatters all over him. "NOOOOOOO!" He yells, and dramatically falls out of the tree. "Pansycake." I mumble, and walk away. I think it's just me and Four left. _Great. _

I walk around, until I hear a gun cock behind me. I slowly turn around, to see Four smirking. He has the gun aimed at my heart. "Looks like it's just you and me." He says, and I raise my gun. We're both now aiming at each other. "Uriah?" I ask, and he snaps around. I shoot him, and he shrieks.

"Sorry, there's no Uriah… I made that up." I say, dancing around. "I WIN!" I yell, but it's short lived as I get shot. "THAT'S CHEATING!" I shriek, and run back to the van. He chases after me, and easily catches me. I trip, and he falls on me. He doesn't land on my, because his arms landed on each side of my head.

He leans in and kisses me. I smile against his lips. This is perfect.

**Short chapter, I won't be able to update for at least three days! So I expect 64 reviews when I GET BACK!**


	10. Chapter 10 pre-Oscars

**80 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Tris POV**

Today! IS THE DAY! The day I fly out to the Oscars. I have to catch my private jet in two hours. I hop out of the shower and dry off. I just braid my hair so it's out of my way. I slide out of the bathroom, and go pick out clothes for the plane ride.

I decide on a pair of loose Capri jeans, and a silky blouse. I head out and see all my stuff piled by the front door. "Okay, so we're going to meet Veronica, and Stephanie at the Hollywood airport?" I ask, and she nods "And everybody else. Don't forget Rose, and Molly, oh and…"

"Okay, I get it Christina." I say, laughing. She puts her hands up in surrender, and starts loading all my stuff into the car. Tobias should be here in a couple minutes, so until then we'll be loading stuff into the car.

Five minutes later I see Tobias stumbling, with bags full of stuff. "Hey, babe." He says, and puts all his stuff in the trunk. He wraps his arms around my waist, and kisses me. "Hey, lovebirds, do that on the jet. Not here." She says, and I pull away blushing.

We all load up into the car, and drive. We drive for only a few minutes. Christina turns the car off, and jumps out. Tobias and I do the same. "Hello Aris." Christina says, to whom I guess is one of the pilots. "Hello. Miss Prior." He says, tipping his head to me. I smile and tip my head to him, and so does Tobias. He takes all our bags, along with one of his other friends and starts loading them in one of the compartments on the plane.

Once he's done, Christina, Tobias, and I all load on. I sit in the seat next to Tobias, and Christina sits on the opposite side facing us. "Of course, the lovebirds sit right next to each other." Says Christina, while smirking. I roll my eyes, and move into Tobias's lap. "This is much better." He says, kissing my cheek. "Of course it is. I'm much more entertaining, than your phone." I say, churning my neck to look at him. He nods and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Of course it is, Madam." Tobias says, with an excellent British accent. "Okay, I'm gonna go get a cocktail, you two have fun." Christina says, walking out of the room. I giggle, and turn my body so I'm facing Tobias. "Yeah, I'd so much rather have this, than I would my phone." He says, kissing my forehead, and then down my neck. I force myself to suppress a moan, as he sucks on my soft spot.

I really hope makeup can cover that hickey he probably just left. "Whoops…" He says, staring at my neck. "You might need a little makeup for that…" He says, whispering in my ear. I press my lips to his soft ones, and kiss him. He instantly kisses back. "Ew! Stop the PDA." Christina says, shielding her eyes. I blush and get off Tobias's lap, and into my own seat.

The plane ride finally ends and we grab all our stuff. "Tris! Christina! And who's this?" Veronica asks.

"Veronica!" I shout, and run up and hug her. "This is my boyfriend, Four." I say, and he tips his head at her. "Finally! You finally got a boyfriend." Molly says, hugging me. I hug her back, and she shakes Four's hand. "He's pretty hot." She whispers in my ear, and I guess Tobias heard it, because he smirks.

"Okay, we need to go! We're gonna be late. Also, we need to cover that _thing _on your neck." Stephanie says, and I blush when she mentions the hickey on my neck. Tobias wraps his arm around my waist, and we head into the limo. We set off, on our way to the Oscars.

We arrive at the Oscars, and have six hours to get ready. I didn't think we'd need that much time, but Steph says we need as much time as we can get. She tells me the dress will come last, and now we have to do my hair and makeup.

They walk us to my dressing room, and I see Ansel's dressing room is right across the hall. I smile and walk into my dressing room, and sit in the makeup chair. Here we go, with torture.

About three hours later, they finish with my makeup and have started my hair. They're just straightening it, so I don't get how that can take so long. But apparently it does. So I will be waiting for a while. They straighten my hair, not burning me once. I don't even get to see my boyfriend. They said they needed to work on him too. But I highly doubt anyone's gonna be able to get one makeup brush on.

They finish my hair an hour later, and now I have to get in my dress, and shoes, and jewelry. This part shouldn't take too long. They hand me my dress, and shove me behind the curtain. As I put on my dress, I'm being extremely careful not to rip the dress. I slide the dress on me, and turn to the mirror. I gasp when I see myself. The dress has almost a silky look, and it fits every single one of my curves perfectly.

I head out, and they all gasp. "Tris! You look amazing." Christina says, staring at the dress. I hear a knock on the door "Can I see my girlfriend yet?" I head Tobias say. "Nope! You can in about thirty minutes." Veronica says. I put my silver shoes on, and turn to look at myself in the mirror, fully.

Finally, it's time to see my boyfriend. He steps into the room, and his jaw drops. "You look… beautiful." He says, and kisses my head. "Okay, enough of that! Let's go." Christina says and we walk out. Here we go…

**Haha, ended it right there! 80 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	11. Chapter 11 The Oscars

**So, I'm not upset that I'm updating and you didn't make it to 80 reviews BUT you're going to have to make it to 90 reviews for the next chapter**

**90 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Tris POV**

I walk down the hallway, towards the red carpet. Tobias's arm wrapped protectively around my waist, securing me. I see the other famous stars walk into the flashing lights, and onto the red carpet. Ansel comes up behind me, with Lauren. "Hey, Tris and Four. Ready to shine?" Ansel asks, we both nod. As we approach the front of the line, I start to get jittery. I've done this a lot, but it still makes me jittery. As Kate Winslet finishes her appearance, we get motioned to come out.

"Tris! Over here." Photographers shout, and I look at as many cameras as I can. Smiling, making faces, and Tobias just follows my lead. I catch his eye once, and he catches mine. I laugh, and so does he. "I LOVE YOUR DRESS, TRIS!" One of the photographers shouts. I smile, and wave. Soon our time on the red carpet is done, and we start making our way to our seats. Christina, and all my other stylists, designers, makeup artists, and others, all have a seat, but they are more towards the back. An usher leads us to our seats, which are conveniently seated 3 rows back from the front, in the middle. I see Ansel come in, and his usher leads him, and Lauren to their seats, which are right next to ours.

"This is awesome! I can't believe we made it in the Oscars!" Ansel shouts, and I eagerly nod. "This has literally been my life long goal, and I'm finally here." I say, just then someone calls my name. I look and see one of my co-stars, Miles Teller. "Miles!" I shout, and hug him. "I can't believe you're here!" I say, releasing him from my hug. "You look great, Tris. And Lauren, you look fine yourself. Ansel, what'd up?" He says, hugging each of us, and giving Ansel a bro hug. "And, you must be Tris's boyfriend? Am I correct?" He asks, and Tobias nods. "Tobias, this is my co-star, Miles. Miles this is my boyfriend, Four." I say, and they both shake each other's hand. "Nice to meet you. I assume you're treating Tris perfectly?" Miles asks, and I laugh because I know where this is going. "Yes…" Tobias says, suspiciously.

"Great, because if you're not treating my un-biological sister perfectly, I might have to burry you." He says, keeping a straight face. I try my best not to burst out laughing. Tobias just nods quickly. Miles finally starts laughing, along with the rest of us. "Man, I'm joking." Says Miles, whom is still laughing. Tobias starts chuckling too. I kiss him on the cheek, and we all continue to talk.

We hear tapping on the microphone, and look up to the stage to see Neil Patrick Harris. "Good evening, everybody. You all look spectacular. It's like, Spectacular Now." He says, and the audience chuckles. "Grandma, you look fine today, oh and dad if you're watching, I want my best tie back." He says, making a serious face, and the audience chuckles. He eventually lets out a chuckle. "So, who here is ready for the Oscars? I'm ready! Who else is ready?" He asks, and the audience cheers. "Okay, to start us off, let's see a few of the trailers we have tonight." He says, and hits a button. Trailers to movies start to play. We see trailers for Mockingjay, the Giver, Maze runner, Spectacular now, The Fault in Our Stars, and more.

"Well, some of those looked pretty interesting…" He says, smirking at the audience. He continues to make more jokes until finally, he starts getting to the awards. "Okay, the award for Best Picture is, Hunger games, Mockingjay." He says, and the audience claps. I see the cast and directors head up to the stage. He does a few other movie awards. "Best film of the year, The Fault in Our Stars." He says, and I cheer. So does the audience. Ansel and I move out of our seats, so does Nat, and the directors. When I get up to the stage, Neil congratulates us. We each get a small Oscar award, and head back down. Now he's getting to the single awards. He does Best actor nominee, best actress nominee, best supporting actress nominee, and he finally gets to the actually awards, not just nominees. "Okay, best actress. Jennifer Lawrence." He says, and the audience cheers. Jennifer cracks some jokes up on the stage, and takes her award.

Ansel gets _Best actor, _and I continue to pray that I get an award. "And, our best supporting actress is, Miss Tris Prior." He says, and I squeal. _I GOT AN OSCAR! _I try to look calm while heading up to the stage, I keep a steady pace, and stay calm. Once I reach the stage, I have to squint at the bright light above me. I do my famous smile, and take my award and go sit back down. Tobias kisses me, but it's very brief.

The Oscars felt like they went on for hours. By the time it finishes I look and see it's already 11:30pm. I groan, and realize that I have to fly back tonight. I don't get why we couldn't just a get a hotel. But no apparently we _had _to fly back tonight. I put on my energetic face, and walk past all the photographers. I can't look tired in front of everyone. "TRIS! Can I get an autograph?" A little girl asks. I nod and smile, and sign a poster of me. But maybe I shouldn't have done that because now I'm being bombarded with autographs.

I sign as many as I can, and Christina and Tobias come to my rescue. They give me the excuse that my plane is taking off soon. We rush into the limo, and drive off.

I must have fallen asleep, because I'm already on the airplane when I open my eyes. "Hey." Tobias says, and I look and see that I'm in pajamas. "Don't worry, Christina changed you. She didn't want you to ruin your dress." He says, smirking. I nod, and lean back on his chest. "How far are we from Chicago?" I ask, and he checks his watch. "Um, about an hour away." He says, and I nod. I can make it just one more hour.

But I didn't. I fell asleep again, and when I wake up I'm already back in the rental car. We pull up to Tobias's beach house, and drop him off. I kiss him, and we say bye. We then drive back to our beach house, and get dropped off. I open the door, literally leaning on Christina, who is almost asleep. Once we get in, we don't even make it to the beds, we just drop onto the couch. _Home sweet, home._

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter I have an evil plan, SO 90 REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	12. Chapter 12 Is anyone gonna save us?

**I am finally back! You finally made it to 90 reviews! Good job!**

**Tris POV**

I wake up on the couch, Christina literally laying on top of me. I yawn and check the time. I gasp when I see it. _1:30 pm! _I've been asleep for a while. I try to move, but I end up waking Christina up. She groans and looks up at me. _God, I've woken the devil. _"Oh hey, Chris." I say, yawning again. "What time is it?" She asks, not even bothering to move. "1:30 pm, we slept a while." I say, and she nods. We both climb up off the couch and go fix breakfast.

Once we finish, we stand around doing nothing. "Well. What do we do?" Christina asks, as we both stare off into the distance. "We could go shopping. You know, girls day out?" I say, and she instantly looks like she hasn't missed a beat of sleep. "Yes! Wait, with the gang or just me and you?" She asks, and I answer "Me and you. We need some best friend time." and she eagerly nods. "Let's go!" She yells, but I stop her. "We have to get ready… We're in pajamas." I say, and she looks down at what she's wearing. "Oh yeah…" She says, and darts off to her room. I dart off to my room to get changed.

I finish getting ready wearing grey t-shirt jogger pants, and a black tank top that says _Swerve. _I brush my teeth and hair, and go start the car. A few minutes later Christina comes out and we drive off to the mall. I blast the music, and we sing along, well more like yell. We earn weird looks, but we don't care.

We arrive at the mall, and basically run in. We haven't been here in ages. Christina and I both put our sunglasses on, and strut through the mall. We stopped at Starbucks to get a boost, and start shopping. We stop at multiple stores, such as: Chanel, Hollister, Ulta, Abercrombie and Fitch, Gucci, Victoria secret, and Bebe. By the end I end up having so many bags, I can barely carry them all. Christina and I start our walk back to the car, which is located in the basement of the car garage. We stumble and trip over our own feet.

We reach the car and start loading all of our bags into it. We finish loading them into the back, and trunk and close the trunk. "Finally!" I shout, and start to walk towards the passenger seat. Right when I'm about to open the door, a cloth is slammed over my mouth. I gasp and thrash around. I look towards Christina to see her doing the same thing. But then I realize what's over my mouth as everything starts to get blurry, _Chloroform. _And then it's lights out.

"Tris! Tris!" The voice keeps repeating until I open my eyes. I see Christina frantically shaking me. I shoot up and take in my surroundings. It's a small grey room, with no windows. The walls are made of cinderblock, and the floors are a cold tile. "Christina?! Where the hell are we?!" I whisper yell, panic barricading my brain. "Tris, I don't know!" She says, fear written all over her face. I try to jump up and run, but two things stop me: The wall, and a chain attached to my foot.

Just then a slot opens up, and something is dropped on the floor. There's two packages, one for me, one for Chris. I walk over to a package and pick it up. Christina does the same, and we both start opening them. When we do, a note falls out of both. I read mine, and she reads hers "Get changed, Princess?" Christina says, and I nod. I pull out a dark red lacy pushup bra, and a matching pair of boy shorts. Christina pulls out a black lacy pushup bra, with matching boy shorts. "What the heck?" I say, and throw them across the room in disgust.

Just then a door opens, and a man comes in with so many piercings on his face, he'd set off any metal detector. But he comes in with a metal rod, with a switch on it. "They told you to get changed. There's consequences for not obeying." He says, and flips one of the switches on. He sticks me in the arm with it, and I cry out on pain. It's like an electric rod, and it just said waves of tingling and sharp pain through me. I scream and fall to the floor, and next I hear Christina's wail. "That was only on low. Get changed." He says, and walks out of the room.

We both change, and cringe at our attire. Mine is literally a cup size to small, and is popping my boobs out. So is Christina's. "What are they gonna do to us?" I ask, rubbing my electrified splotch on my arm. "I have no clue, Tris." She says, and tears start building up in my eyes. "Tris, don't cry. Our friends will find us." She says, but something in her highly doubts that. "I hope so, Chris." I say, and the door opens and I see the ugliest face ever, _Peter. _

I back as far as I can into the corner, Christina doing the same thing. "Okay ladies. Who shall come first?" He asks, grinning. Just then Christina lunges forward and wraps her hands around his throat. "Christina no!" I yell, but it's too late. Metal face takes the rod and sticks it into her side. She screams in pain, and falls to the floor. Peter smirks, and points to her. "Guess you'll be going first?" He asks, and other people come in and lift Christina off the floor. "NO!" I shout, but the door slams and locks. I feel hot tears starting to stream down my face. I back into the wall and cry, very silent sobs. _No! Don't you dare cry, not here, not now! _Something in my shouts, and I wipe the tears from my eyes.

A couple minutes later, I hear sickening screams. But not just anybody's screams, _Christina's _screams. "CHRISTINA!" I yell, and run to the door. I hear more of her screams, and they get louder and louder, they eventually form into loud sobs. I slam up against the door, over and over, listening to my best friends' screams, and wails. I sink down up against the wall, and sob. I scream as I hear my best friend scream. I cover my ears, and scream. It pains me to hear Christina in pain. All the sudden her screams stop. "Christina?!" I yell, and the door opens. I gasp at the sight, and they throw Christina on the floor. She has slashes all over her ankles, wrists, and stomach. She has multiple shock marks on her, and her shoulder is angled in an abnormal way. "Oh my god!" I yell, and crawl over to my best friend. She sits there whimpering, and shaking. Peter stands in the door way smirking. I jump and run over to him, wrapping my hands as tightly as I can around his throat.

The rod meets with my shoulder, and its excruciating pain, but I don't let go. I scream and tighten my hands. "YOU SICK BASTARD! YOU HURT HER!" I yell, and I get ripped off of Peter. I see Peter's throat is all blotchy and purple, his face is purple, but his eyes are flashing with rage. "We're going to do something different with her." Peter growls, and walks down the hallway. I fight and thrash, but they keep dragging me down the hallway. "LET ME GO!" I scream, and thrash even more. I kick one of their legs out, and they end up stumbling. They quickly regain their grips on me, and yank me down the hallway.

We reach a door, and Peter opens it. I see a bed with chains in the center of the room. "NO!" I scream, but Peter just laughs. "Yes. Chain her down." He says, and they literally pick me up and carry me to the bed. "NO! STOP!" I yell, sobs filling my throat. I thrash and claw at anything I can, that is until the rod meets my neck, and I scream. That was the worst pain I've ever felt. "That was only on medium." Metal face says, and he chuckles. I continue to thrash around. "Tris. If you don't stop I will get Christina." Peter says, and my eyes grow wide. I stop moving, and they chain me down. "Give us a few minutes." Peter says, smirking at me. The three boys nod and walk out. "So, we can take this slowly, since I don't have to worry about anyone coming to save you…" He says, and sits on the side of the bed. "How are you still alive?" I growl, and he smiles. "Oh, funny story. Lynn shoved me off the cliff, but I didn't die. Did you ever ask if she saw my body?" He asks, and I stay silent. He laughs, and straddles me. I thrash around, but my struggles are in vain. "This feels very familiar. Doesn't it?" He whispers in my ear, and I bite his ear, very hard. He screams, and punches me hard in the jaw. I groan, and feel my jaw start to swell up.

"Will you ever just corporate?!" He hisses, frustration engulfing him like a cloud. "No!" I shout, and spit in his face. He grunts, and slaps me across the face. "You know, if you continue to act like this I will play with Christina instead!" He hisses, and I instantly stop moving. "Good girl." He says, and gets off me. I sigh in relief, but stop mid-sigh when he unzips his zipper. He looks up and grins, tears well up in my eyes as he walks over to me. "Here we go." He says, and I scream. I hear Christina scream my name, but I scream even louder, and feel the pain all over me.

He _raped _me. He actually did it this time. I lay, naked and chained to the bed, sobbing. Peter gets off me, and zips his pants back up. Just then he walks out and knocks twice, then four times. The door opens, and Peter is replaced with Metal face. "Hello beautiful. I don't think we've met. I'm Eric." He stalks closer to me, staring at every inch of my body. He finally stands right next to me, and starts unzipping his zipper. I scream again, and his evil laugh fills the room. He comes over and does the same thing Peter did. I cry, and cry. I watch him get off me, and strip off his condom. It lands on the floor, right next to another used condom.

After two more people, there's blood everywhere, and I can barely move. "How ya feeling?" Peter sneers, and starts unchaining the chains. Blood is dripping from my inner thighs, and everything in me is so, _stiff. _I limp down the hallway naked, all of them laughing and staring at me. They open my room, and throw me in there. Christina gasps when she sees me, and runs over to me. I'm thankful as she dresses me in what little clothes they even gave me. "Tris. Did they r-rape you?" She asks, and I shake but still manage a nod. "Four of them." I cry, and she gasps. "_Four?" _I start bursting out in loud sobs, until the door is flung open and three girls are thrown in. I gasp and crawl over to the girls, who are sobbing and whimpering. "Shh. It's okay." I coo, the girls choke on their sobs and look up at us. "Where are we? Why are we here?" A girl who can't be more than 15 asks. "We don't know where we are, but very bad people have taken us here. Who are you?" Christina asks.

"I'm Isabelle." The girl who just spoke says. She has mid-back length Carmel hair, and blue eyes. "This is my older sister Bethany." She says, pointing to a girl with darker brown hair, and the same blue eyes. "And this is my best friend, Maddie." She says, pointing to a girl with long platinum blond hair, and a California tan, with greenish-blue eyes. "I'm Tris, and this is Christina." I say, looking at each of the girls. "What is gonna happen to us?" I believe Maddie asks. It hurts me to say this, but it's Christina who speaks. "I'm not going to lie to you, but bad things." The girls erupt in sobs, and we reach over and hug both of them. _Tobias, please hurry. _

Peter comes in, and looks at Bethany. "I want her, now." Peter says, and she shakes her head and starts to cry. "Peter no!" I yell, standing in front of Bethany. He takes the rod from Eric, and stabs it into my stomach. This one has pain I can't explain. I scream, but it chokes out, as the rod connects with my stomach again. I sink to the floor, Christina yelling at me. But everything is ringing. I see Peter drag out Bethany. Her sobs become clear, as she's being dragged down the hallway. I hear her screams, but that's the only thing that fills my mind. _You let an innocent girl be dragged into torture. _I start sobbing, and Christina drags me over to a wall and sits me up. "Tris? Tris?! Are you okay?" Christina yells, and my sobs turn into more inhuman animal sounds. I shake my head. "I let Peter take her! God only knows what he'll do to her." I say, my breath hitching. That's when I hear it. Screams, except these screams are worse than Christina's.

Horrible moments of silence pass, and then she's drug back into the room and dropped. He face is pale, and she's laying naked. I glare at the guys as they walk out. "Bethany? Sweetheart. Wake up." I say, tears welling up in my eyes. I see a puddle of red liquid spreading on the ground. I screech and flip her over. Right on her back is a long, deep, slash. "Oh my god." I say, places a hand over my mouth. Isabelle starts to scream, and Maddie sits there in shock. "Christina, grab the bits of our shredded clothes! Now." I firmly shout, and she scrambles for what's left over of the clothes. She hands them to me and I press them firmly into her back. I then take my cotton shirt and tightly wrap it around her back.

I finish tending to her, as best as I could. "Is she going to be okay?" Isabelle asks, and I look her in the eyes. "I don't know." I say, and pray for the best.

**105 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Oh my god, this was one of my favorite chapters to write!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guest, I need to clear something up with you. I understand that you took it the wrong way, but trust me it was never my intention for you to take it that way. I liked writing it because it was interesting and action packed. It gives a problem that needs to be solved. I am not psychotic, but your choice of words to use were very mature. I'm not mad at it, because I need critics, but I do not have "daddy issues" Because I said I liked writing a certain chapter. Absolutely not. But thank you very much for your concern and I look forward to hearing what other opinions or concerns you would like to voice. :) **

**Tris POV.**

It's been three days. Three of the worst days of my life. They haven't fed us, and they've only given us a minimal amount of water. I've showered once, and it was literally two minutes. Yesterday was the worst it's been. And I feel like today is just going to be worse. Bethany has probably had it the worst out of the three children. But we've been tending to her wounds the best we could. Today, Peter said he had a special surprise for me, and I'm not looking forward to it.

"Okay, Trissy. Time to go." Peter says, and the guards lift me up by my arms. I don't have the energy to struggle, I barely have the energy to move. I scream as I feel the rod connect with my back. "Get up and walk." Eric sneers, and I do my best to stand. As I walk, my legs threaten to give out on me, but I'm not going to let them. "Okay, Tris. Ready for your surprise?" Peter asks, like he's talking to a five year old. I stay silent and turn my head away in defiance. He chuckles and shoves me through a door.

There stands a man with celery green eyes, like my fathers. He has rich chocolate brown hair, and stands about 5 feet and ten inches. He almost looks like my _brother. _But my brother's dead. "Hello, Beatrice." He says, giving me a sympathetic smile. "Who are you?" I croak, partially because I've barely drank any water. "You don't remember me?" He asks, and I shake my head. "It's Caleb. Your brother?" He smiles, but I still don't even manage a smile. "You're dead. You died, you were hit by a car." I state, and he shakes his head. "No. I was brought back to life, by Jeanine Matthews." He says, and he keeps looking over at Peter. "That's not possible." I say, my voice flat and dry.

"Okay, enough of this crap. Give her the serum." Peter hisses, and Caleb jolts into action. He grabs a syringe, and walks over to me. "Be brave, Bea." And he plunges the syringe into my neck. I flinch, but it's only short lived. "This will go into effect in one minute. You will be facing your fears." He says, and my eyes start drooping. I can't stop them from closing, and then for a minute everything turns black.

**FEAR SIMULATION!**

_I'm in a field, the sun is blocked by clouds, and the grass is almost a yellow color. It's rather nice actually. But a big mass blocks the clouds, making it appear a dark grey. But when I look up at the big mass, it's a bunch of crows. I stand there shocked, until they start flying towards me. I run, but my foot gets stuck in mud. I thrash and look over my shoulder. The birds connect with my body. I let out screams, and fall to the ground. The crows claw at my back, and my neck, and every bare inch of skin. I scream, shrill sounds escaping my throat, and fall on my face. I then remember Caleb plunging a syringe into my neck. "This isn't real." I say, and fall into a puddle of water that wasn't there before. I swim, until I reach a surface and wake up. _

I gasp for air, and look up to see Caleb with a shocked expression, and Peter with a hateful expression. "It failed! It was supposed to continue for a while!" Peter shouts, looking at Caleb then back at me. "YOU FAILED!" I yell, bursting into laughs. I laugh, mirthless, a mad laugh. I look up into Peter's eyes, and laugh even more. "Put her back in the cell." Peter says to Caleb. Caleb nods, and grabs my arm hoisting my off the ground. "You traitor." I whisper to Caleb. He tries to stay silent, but looks at me. "I'm going to need you to trust me, Bea. I'll get you out of here." He says, and pushes me into my cell, leaving my dumbfounded. "What happened in there?" Christina asks, and I look around at all of them. "I just pissed Peter off, because his new experiment failed." I say, sitting down proudly.

Peter comes barging in with a gun in his hand, and points it at Maddie. She lets out a shriek of terror, and backs into the wall. "Peter don't!" I yell, but it's in vain. "You need to be punished, and I'm trying a new way of punishing you." Says Peter, his face all red, but his smirk says otherwise. I run to jump in front of Maddie, and the sound of a gun goes off. I scream as a bullet connects with my arm. I'm not going to lie, a bullet hurts like hell. But then another _bang _goes off, and Maddie slumps, and falls over. I scream, and forget about my arm. "NO!" I yell, hoisting up Maddie's limp body.

I hear multiple sobs fill the room. Peter slams the door, and locks it. I sit up, and check for any sign of life. _Nothing. _I sob, the hardest I've ever sobbed. It's almost like a wailing sound. She's dead, and it's all my fault. "Maddie, please!" Isabelle shouts and they turn into full out sobs, and Christina crawls over to her, comforting her. Bethany crawls over to her sobbing sister, and sobs with her. Maddie's eyes lay open, you'd almost think she's alive. But you'd know better once you'd seen the bullet straight through her forehead. "Maddie, I'm so sorry." I sob, into her hair. I don't care about the blood that is soaking my bare stomach, or about her lifeless form. I hoist her into my arms, and cradle her like she was my daughter.

She's dead, because of me. My sobs stop, and are now silent tears streaming down my face. Isabelle and Bethany crawl over to the lifeless form, and for a minute, I wish I was in the simulation. And this was all fake, but this isn't fake. As a guard comes into the room, and picks up her lifeless body, I sit there staring at nothing.

"Tris. Tris!" Christina shouts, and I'm snapped out of my trance. "What?" I ask, my voice scratchy from crying. "Can I wrap your arm with the cloth?" She asks, and I nod. She takes pieces of cloth, and wraps it around my bullet wound. I scream as she tightens the tunic. Just then a person, dressed in guard clothes walks in. "Tris Prior, we need you to come with us." The guard says, his voice almost sounds fake. Instead of yanking me up, he gently grabs my good arm, and pulls me up. We walk in silence, until he turns a hall that we don't know of. "Uh, where are we going?" I ask, and I can't see the guy's reaction in this dim light. "You'll see." He says, and his voice sounds oddly familiar. Then I look at his skin tone, and height. _URIAH?! _"Uri?" I squeal, but he throws a hand over my mouth. "Yes, but you're going to need to act hurt when we walk in this room." He says, and I nod.

My heart flutters with joy, but he looks at me, and opens the door. I put on a hurt face, like he's just beaten the crap out of me. Peter smiles at the pain on my face. "Sit her in the chair." He says, to Uriah. He nods and sits me in the chair. He tightens the straps over my wrist. He looks me in the eye, all amounts of humor drained from his face and nods. I notice another guard on the side, who looks familiar too. _Will?! _He looks me in the eye and nods. I try my best not to show any amount of joy. But it doesn't work. I burst out laughing, catching Peter by surprise. "What the hell is so funny?" He growls, and I try to stop laughing. "Would you still feel like laughing if I went in and shot another one?" He asks, and I stop laughing.

I see Uriah look towards Will and nod. All in a flash, they both pull out guns and shoot every other guard in the room, I cringe at the lifeless guards falling to the floor, and I look away. But on the last gunshot I hear, it connects with my rib cage. I scream, and open my eyes. I see Peter, dead on the ground but still holding a gun. I feel everything start getting fuzzy. _Don't you dare close your eyes, Tris! _My head screams, and so does my voice. I'm positive that my ribs are broken. I feel the straps loosen, and my hands are pulled out.

"Tris, stay awake." Uriah says, and puts more bullets in his gun. "Will, I have a better shot than you, so I need you to carry Tris." Uriah says, and I feel myself get lifted. I scream as the pain in my ribs feels like I'm being stabbed over and over. The lights start to have a massive glare. "Tris." A voice echoes in my head. I hear more gun shots, but we continue to keep moving. "Tris?!" A voice screams, and I look to see Christina, Lynn, Isabelle, and Bethany. "Stay awake." Lynn shouts, and smacks me in the face. I actually am glad she did that, it brings me back a little longer.

I then feel myself being transferred into familiar arms. I look up into those eyes I've been dying to see, and then everything fades to darkness. I'm safe.

**TOBIAS'S POV!**

I see Tris's eyes close, and I start to freak out. "No! Please don't close your eyes." I feel like she's more vulnerable to death while she's sleeping. "Four, man we gotta go." Zeke shouts, and I nod and we run. I see Caleb start to run alongside us. "Is she okay?" He asks, his wide eyes skim over his sister. "I don't know, is she? She has two bullet wounds, and is barely breathing." I tell Caleb, who shuts up. We make it outside, where the FBI is waiting. Christina has a bullet wound in her shoulder, and the two little girls have blood all over them.

A bunch of paramedics run over with a stretcher and take Tris. Nurses also come over to Christina, and the other two. I run over to Tris, but the paramedics block me from seeing her. "Four." A voice calls, and I turn to see Max. The leader of the FBI. "What?" I ask, turning back to Tris, who I still can't see. "Is Peter dead?" He asks, and I nod. "A lot of them are either dead, or injured." I say, and he nods.

A few minutes later a paramedic yells "We've got her breathing under control!" But they continue working. "We need to get her to the hospital!" Another yells, and they nod. "Wait! I wanna ride with my girlfriend!" I shout, and they nod and let me in. I sit by Tris's pale side, and rub circles in her palms. I don't know if I'm doing this to calm myself, or her. I sit there, hoping and praying that she makes it out alive. But I have faith in her, she's a fighter, and I love her.

**Yes! FINALLY! It was killing me. Thank god for Tobias and the gang! 120 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAP. **


	14. Chapter 14 the peace will last

**Wow, I'm officially impressed. Oh and I had someone tell me not to make Tris preggo, you don't have to worry. I would puke if she had Peter's baby OR anyone's but Tobias's.**

**Tris POV**

I open my eyes to the sound of beeping, and I look to the sound. It's a heart rate monitor. _Wait, what?! _I do a double take, and realize I'm not in that hell hole anymore. I take in a sharp breath of excitement, but cry out in pain when there's a sharp pain in my ribs. I look to the side and see a green button. _Push for assistance. _I push the green button, and it beeps. I wait a little bit, and a minute later a nurse is in my room. "Glad to see you're awake!" She says, her voice is high but I honestly don't mind. "Where's my boyfriend?" I ask, and she laughs. "He's here, I'll get him in a minute, but first I need to do a few _exams_" She says, and I inwardly groan. "Can I have some pain meds?" I ask, and she nods. "In a minute sweetie." She chirps, and I wait.

Finally the awkward tests are done, and she hands the results off to another female doctor. The nurse hands me some blue pills, and a glass of water. I then realize how thirsty I feel, but I don't understand why because I have IV fluids stuck in my arm. I down the glass of water, along with the pills. "How long have I been out?" I ask, and she doesn't bother taking a glance at me. "Only a day." She says, and I nod. That's good, at least it wasn't a long period of time. "Um, I hope you don't mind asking, but what happened to Isabelle and Bethany?" She finally looks up and smiles. "They're doing fine, but I think the older one, had to have surgery because of a wound in her back." She says, and I cringe at the thought.

"Um, Christina? How's she? How's her arm?" I ask, and the nurse lets out a light hearted laugh. "She's fine, it was just a minor bullet wound." I smile, glad that Christina's not seriously injured. "Sweetheart I'm going to need to ask a few questions, is that okay?" She asks, and I nod. She starts asking questions about personal stuff, all the way to when the last time I ate was. I answer them all, and she thanks me for being compliant. "Can I see T-Four?" I ask, and she nods. "I'll be right in with him." She says, and I thank her. I stare up at the ceiling, thinking how lucky I am. I could have been left there, worse things could have happened to me.

No more than thirty seconds later, Tobias runs in. "Tris." He says, and kisses my forehead. I start to feel the pain in my ribs subside, and I guess the pain meds have finally kicked in. I finally sit myself up, and he looks at me with concern etched on his face. "What?" I ask, and his face softens a little. "You're not supposed to be moving." He says, running his hand along my face. I close my eyes at his touch. "They gave me pain meds." I mumble, melting at his touch. "I can tell." He whispers, making me sigh. "Can I have a kiss?" I ask, and he chuckles. "Of course you can." He says, and leans in to kiss me. His lips touch mine, and mine touch his. This kiss is the softest kiss I've ever had, but it's still very enjoyable. He pulls away, his gaze the softest it's been, it makes me feel safe.

"Tobias, how'd you find us?" I ask, and he looks me in the eye. "Caleb, your brother that is supposed to be dead. He sent us a signal, and address of where you were." He says, and I feel my heart smile. I'm glad that Caleb isn't dead, but I'm upset he waited this long to tell me. "Yeah, I honestly don't know how to feel about that." I say, and the room fills with a peaceful silence. Then I think of another question that must be answered. "What's going to happen to Bethany and Isabelle?" I ask, a lump starting to form in my throat as I think of Maddie. _I should have been able to say "What's going to happen to Bethany, Isabelle, and Maddie?" But that's never going to happen. _"Uh well, they confessed that they were homeless and that's how they were abducted." He answers, but I still have questions. "But who's going to take them?" I ask, and he smiles. "Christina, she said she's let them stay with her until they were a legal adult. Apparently she loved em' a lot." He says, and I smile. That means they're going to be staying with us! But Maddie, she probably had a home. Before I know what's happening my body is wracked with sobs. "Tris? What's wrong?" Tobias asks, his smile vanished. "I let her die. I could've saved her." I sob, and he climbs into my hospital bed, which is rather small.

"Tris, look at me." He says sternly. I look into his deep oceanic eyes. "You didn't let anybody die. You couldn't stop what happened back there." He says, and I shake my head. "No! I could have saved her by keeping my mouth shut." I say, turning my face to sob into his chest. He sighs and runs his hands through my oily hair. I now realize I probably smell terrible. "You did everything you could. You took a bullet for her, Tris." He whispers, calming my whole body down. "If I hadn't have had my stupid pride rant, she might be alive. But she's not." I mumble the last part into his chest. I focus on the sound of his heart beating, letting it sooth me. It helps wash away the pain, but there will always be a small amount of pain left.

After I calmed down, Tobias went to talk to the nurse to find out when I could be out of here. He told me the soonest I could be out was tomorrow. Thanks to a group of super smart scientist I was able to heal faster, but the pain in my ribs will take a while to die down. But they'd still have to perform more tests on me, so for now I've been told to get some rest. That's going to be hard, but I can try. But what always soothed me, was the sound of Tobias's heartbeat.

**IT'S A HAPPY PAGE BREAK SHORT AND STOUT. HERE IS MY HANDLE AND HERE IS MY SPOUT. I'm sorry if I sang that wrong xD**

I wake up, and feel the IV needles out of my arms. I wake up, and I'm in a vehicle. I look to the side and see Tobias driving. "Hey, look who's awake." He says, and I decide to joke with him. "Who?" He chuckles, and keeps his eyes on the road. "You, who else?" I shrug, and we sit in another peaceful silence. "Hey, where's Christina?" I ask.

"She's already at the beach house." He says, his eyes still glues to the road. "Oh." Is all I say, and I turn my head back to the window. I watch the trees roll by, and the hills, until finally we reach the beach house. "Bye Tris. I love you." Tobias says, and kisses my forehead. I smile and hobble out of the car. "Bye." I say, and close the door. "I love you." I say, and I think he heard me because he smiles. I'm glad I can finally have piece.

**This was a cute chapter :) Don't ya'll think? 133 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER.**


	15. Chapter 15 Nothing can compare

**Hello, my dear Muffins. I am back to write more of what you love. 150 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**Tris POV**

"Tris! Get up!" I open my eyes, and see Christina frantically closing the curtains. "What is it, Chris?" I groan, and sit myself up. "Look at all them!" She whispers, and I peek out the curtain. I groan when I see dozens of paparazzi's, with flashing cameras, and news reporters. "They've been here since I woke up, and their driving me crazy!" Christina stomps over to the counter, and starts making coffee. "I'm going out there." I say, and get up. I'm annoyed that they've woken me up at such an ungodly hour. I look at the time and see it's only seven in the morning.

"Hey!" I shout, and for a second they all shut up. But then they all start firing questions at me. "How did you escape?"

"Did they rape you?"

"Did you really adopt the two girls?"

"How do you feel about all this?" The questions keep coming, and I turn around and see Christina peeking through the curtain. "Can you all just shut up? Please." I ask, not shouting or raising my voice. Oddly enough it gets them to shut up. "Thank you." I yawn, stretching out my arms. "So I see you all have some questions you want me to answer? Okay, raise your hands. One at a time." I say, like I'm talking to a bunch of kids. They all raise their hands, and I pick a tall and thin lady. "Okay, first question. Can you explain what really happened? I'm sure everyone wants to know that." She says, and some others nod. "Okay, well I was shopping with my friend Christina, when two men came up and held a cloth to both of our mouths. We woke up in a room, and it kinda just went from there." I say, I've learned that with paparazzi's you have to give short explanations.

The lady scribbles down the answer, and looks back up. She asks me the second question. "How did you escape?" I nod, thinking of a good way to put this. "Well, um… My friends and boyfriend had found us, and they dressed up as one of the guards. They took my capturers down, and then they took me out to where the FBI and paramedics were waiting." She seems pleased with the answers, and I look around for the next person.

After answering tons of questions, I head inside. I look at the time and see it's been two and a half hours. "There's probably gonna be more soon. We could probably walk to Zeke's." Christina says, and I nod. We go to change, and I have to wake Bethany and Isabelle up. "Hey girls, were going to Zeke's. You should probably get changed." I say, and they nod. A few minutes later, we're all ready to go. As I'm about to walk out the front doors, I see more paparazzi's. "Chris, let's go out the back." I whisper, and we walk quietly out the back door. We all walk behind the bushes, careful not to be seen.

When we reach Zeke's, we don't have the time to knock, so we walk in the back door. "You're allowed to just walk right in?" Bethany asks, and I laugh a little. "I think so, I mean this is Zeke's we're talking about. But we should probably tell somebody." I say, and walk around to find Zeke. I can't help but smile at the image in front of me. I see Shauna burying her head in Zeke's chest, and Zeke has his arm wrapped around her. "Let's not bother them yet." Christina says, and I nod. We walk back to the main room, and I nearly have a heart attack when I see Lynn up. "Hey Lynn." I say, and she jumps and looks at me. "What are you all doing here?" She asks, holding her hand over her heart. "Well there was too many pap's, so we snuck over to here." Christina says, and Lynn just shrugs. "Everyone else should be up soon, you guys can eat." She says, and I walk over to the refrigerator. When I open it, I don't even hesitate to pull out the delicious chocolate cake. "Don't let Uriah or Four see you with that." Lynn says, and I nod.

"Christina, grab some forks, Bethany and Isabelle come try some of this." I say, and Christina hands them forks. I take a slice, and start chowing down on it, Christina does the same, and eventually Bethany and Isabelle eat it too. They start eating faster, and I assume they like the cake. But I was only half correct, because I feel an arm reach over me, and try to snatch my cake. "Hey!" I screech, causing a little pain in my ribs. I snatch my cake back, and look up to see Tobias. "Tris. Give me the cake." Tobias says, staying deadly calm. I look at him, and eat another bite of cake. "I won't kiss you today." He says, and I look at him with big eyes. "You can't resist me." I say, standing up and shoving the cake behind me. I'm now in between the cake and him. "Yes, yes I can." He says, but I don't believe it.

"He's lying. I can see it." Christina says, and I smirk. I then get an evil idea, and pick up the cake. "Fine you want your cake? Here." I say, and shove it in his face. He screeches, and stumbles back. "Tris?! You just wasted a perfectly good slice of cake." Tobias says, looking at me with the biggest eyes I've ever seen. I walk up and kiss him, sucking off some of the cake as I go along. I then meet his lips and kiss him. "I've got my own slice of heaven." He says, and I let out a girly giggle. "Uh, you two are adorable, but we don't need any PDA." Christina says, and I turn and look at them. Bethany and Isabelle have this wild look on their faces, and Christina has this smirk that I just wanna wipe off her face. "We'll resume this later." He says, and I nod.

"Hey Tris. I brought your pain meds. They're the non-drowsy ones." Christina says, and hands me two pills. I grab a glass and fill it with water. I take a gulp of water, and place the pill in my mouth and swallow. I do the same with the second pill. I walk back to Tobias's room and walk in and see him shirtless. "Oh, I was just going to shower." He says, and I smile. I blush when I realize I'm staring at his abs. "Like what you see?" He asks, and flexes his abs. I stand there with my eyes bulging out of my sockets, and nod. "Very much." I say, and I can feel a massive blush starting to form. "I'm gonna go shower, I'll come out in a few. Give you some time to get rid of that blush." He says, and walks into the bathroom.

I lay in his bed, pulling the covers over me. I love them because they smell like him. I burry my face in his pillow, and let my body relax. I hear the shower water stop, and I start getting all jittery. I hear the bathroom door open, and hear someone walk towards me. "Was that quick enough?" Tobias asks, and I look at him and smile. "It could have been quicker." I say, and he smirks. He lifts the covers and lays down next to me. I notice he's shirtless and that causes me to blush. "You're really hot when you blush." He says, and I look up at his face. I blush even more, and he chuckles. "You don't have to be embarrassed. Well at least not around me." Tobias whispers, and I can't stand not being as close to him as possible. I close the gap as kiss him. His arms instantly snake gently around my waist. I take my hands and run them around his neck, pulling us even closer. I can't explain the feeling I get when I'm around him.

Everything in the world suddenly dissolves, I can hear my heart thumping in my ears. My veins surge with excitement. And I can't tell you the feeling when I'm kissing him. The only feeling that could even come close to comparing, is that when I kiss him everything inside me turns to goop. My brain doesn't want to function, it just wants my heart to do the work.

After we finish kissing, we just lay there. My hand in his hand, and my head pressed to his head. There's nothing more magical. All the unicorns and the fairies that I once believed in, don't seem as magical as this does. "I love you so much." He says, his warm breath wrapping around me. "I love you more."

"Prove it." He says, and once again our lips smash together.

**150 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	16. Chapter 16 a little bit of both

**I JUST WATCHED INSURGENT! I have to say it wasn't as good as I hoped **_**but **_**I STILL LOVED IT**

**Tris POV**

His warm breath tickles me awake. I flutter my eyes open. There _he _is. It's not Tobias, it's the man I thought was dead. "Hello Tris." Peter says, except this isn't Peter, yes it looks like Peter, but it's not. His once green eyes, are now black pits, and his teeth are those you would see on a snake. I try to scream, but his hand clamps over my mouth. "See what you did to me?!" He yells, and throws me on the floor. _NO! THIS ISN'T REAL! _His voice echoes through the depths of my head. He stands up and slowly walks towards me. I try to back up, but I can't move. I see it's the chains from the bed he used to rape me. "Get away from me!" I screech, but he doesn't. He smiles, his piercingly white teeth reflect. "But we weren't done yet." He pulls something out of his pocket and it's a gun. But the thing is, it isn't aimed at me. Maddie appears out of nowhere. "NO! STOP." I yell, but the gun goes off, and I scream. "You let her die, YOU MONSTER!" Peter's voice echoes through my head, and my sobs fill the air.

"Tris…"

"Tris! Wake up!" I snap my eyes open, and breathe when it's just Tobias. "Was it the same dream?" He asks, and I nod. I've been having the same dream for the past three weeks. I spent the night at Tobias's again, because it's gotten so bad. "I let her die. I could have saved her." I sob, and Tobias pulls me into his arms. "It's not your fault he killed her, Tris." He says, his deep voice persuading me to believe it. But I can't bring myself to believe that. "He's right. I am a monster." I whisper, I almost think he didn't hear me, but with my luck he did. "You're not the monster. If you were the monster you think you are, I wouldn't be in love with you, would I?" He asks, and I start to feel bad.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"Sorry? For what?" He asks.

"I'm sorry for being a mess, a mess that you have to clean up."

"Tris. I'm blessed to have you as my mess. I wouldn't want to clean up any other mess." He whispers, kissing my forehead. His voice starts to rock me into sleep, but I snap my eyes back open. "Go ahead Tris, sleep. I'll fight the bad dreams with you." He says, and I finally allow sleep to consume me.

This time, my mind stays blank while sleeping, and I allow myself to drift into an even deeper slumber.

I wake up with arms wrapped around me, and I look into the eyes I've been needing to see. "Good morning." Tobias whispers, kissing my forehead. "Morning." I say, digging my head into his chest. "Christina called. I told her you'd call when you woke up." He says, and I thank him.

I pull my body out of bed, blushing at the fact that I'm in my blue silky push up bra, and underwear. We almost went all the way last night, but I just couldn't go that far, after what Peter did to me. My phone buzzes again, and I pick it up. It's Christina.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask, and then I hear the sound of retching in the background. "Who's puking?" I ask.

"Bethany, she's been puking for the last few mornings." I start to get worried. I look back at Tobias, who has his head tilted sideways. "Tris, can you come watch her. I need to go to the store to get her something." Christina asks, and I nod, but remember she can't hear me. "Okay, I'll be there soon." I say, and hang up. "Where are you going?" Tobias asks.

"I have to go over and watch Bethany. She's been sick for a while now." I say, putting on my clothes, which are scattered on the floor. "Okay, can I have a goodbye kiss?" He asks, and I turn back to him. I smile at his childish look on his face. "Of course you can." I walk over next to him and lean down and kiss him. He grabs my hips and flips me onto the bed. I squeal and he kisses me. "I don't want you to leave." He mutters, and kisses my neck. He finds my soft spot, and sucks on it. "Tobias." I moan, and he stops sucking. I slip out from under him, and start walking I stop in the door way, and look back. He sits there pouting. "I'll be back soon, but I have to take care of Bethany." I say, and walk out. I wave to Uriah and Marlene, but then I see Lynn smirking and she puts a finger on her pulse point on her neck and taps it. I look in their mirror by the door and groan. Right there, is a very noticeable hickey. I quickly slip out the door. _That was embarrassing. _

I arrive at the beach house and go in through the back. "Okay, she's stopped puking, but I'm still going out to get her some medicine and other stuff." Christina quickly says, and jets out the door. I go and see Bethany sitting right next to Isabelle. She looks fine. "Hey, Bethany. How are you feeling?" I ask, and she looks at me. "I'm actually feeling a lot better." She says, and I nod.

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with you?" I ask, and she shrugs. "No not really. I mean one minute I'm emptying all the food in my stomach, the next I'm feeling like I could run a mile." She says.

"We should probably get you into the doctor then."

"Yeah I guess, but if I'm just sick then why go to the doctor?" She asks.

"Because you've been doing this for what? Five days? The flu would be gone by now." I say, and she nods. "I'm gonna call the doctor, okay?" I ask, and she nods. I walk over to the house phone and dial up the doctor. "Hello? Yeah… I'd like to schedule an appointment… My name's Beatrice Prior… I'm scheduling this for Bethany… Yes thank you. Bye" I say, and hang up the phone. "You have an appointment at 4 pm today." I say, and she nods.

Christina comes back soon, and gives Bethany medicine. Once Christina's done she comes back over to me. "What's a hickey doing on your neck?" She asks, a sly smirk creeping its way onto her face. "Uh, I um, I tripped and hit my neck." I say, but I practically know it's pointless because she's a human lie detector. "Mhm, sure. You sure it doesn't have something to do with _Four?" _ She questions, and I shake my head. My cheeks are already starting to burn. "Yeah it does, what'd you two do last night?" She asks, and I look away in embarrassment.

"We didn't do it, just made out." I say, this time I'm being honest. "Okay, anyways Bethany has an appointment today at four." I then laugh at the time. _Four. _Get it? Yeah okay I'll stop. "Oh okay, and don't think I didn't notice your subject change…" Christina walks off, leaving me all red with embarrassment.

The day goes on an eventually we get to the doctor's appointment. Since I'm all over the news, Christina and I had to put on a beanie and sunglasses. We walk into the doctor's and check in. I take off my glasses and beanie and read a magazine. I groan and set the magazine down once I see that I'm on the front page. It always made me feel strange when I saw myself on TV or on a magazine. I guess it's just the way my parents raised me. It was selfish to think of myself, but now, it doesn't matter anymore. I don't even know if they're alive, and to be honest I don't care. The doctor calls us in, and we let Bethany go in on her own. (Sorry if people under the age of eighteen aren't allowed in on their own…)

We wait for what feels like a couple hours. "Beatrice Prior, Christina. We need to speak with you." The doctor says, and we get up. Isabelle follows us, and when we see Bethany we gasp. Her face is all tear streaked, and blotchy. "What's happened?" I ask, sitting right next to Bethany. "Well, she's fine. But we ran many tests and one of the tests came back positive." The doctor says, slowly saying each word. "And?" I ask, starting to get impatient.

"Well the test that came back positive was the… Pregnancy test." She says, and we all gasp, aside from Bethany and the doctor. "Wait, so you're telling me that she's pregnant?" I ask, and I look at Bethany whose face is burning with tears. "Yes." The doctor says.

We left the doctor an hour ago, and Bethany hasn't said a word since. I walk up and wrap her in an embrace. That's when she loses it, she tightly wraps her arms around me and starts sobbing. "Tris, I can't be a mom. I'M FREAKING 16 YEARS OLD!" She shouts, her voice being mixed with sobs and screams. Christina walks out of her bedroom, and so does Isabelle. "We'll be there for you, Beth." Christina says, giving us a group hug. We hold the sobbing sixteen year old, until she finally has no tears left to cry out.

"It's going to be okay, Bethany." I say, but I'm not sure if I'm convincing myself or her. We break away from our group hug, and split off in different directions. I feel my phone buzz, and see I've got a text from Tobias.

_Hey, can I come over? I miss you. ~4_

_Yeah, I could use some company. ~T_

_Okay, C U in a few. ~4_

I put my phone down, and head into my room. I stare at the ceiling until I hear a knock on the front door. I hear Christina answer it and yell "Tris, your boyfriend's here!"

"She's in her room." I hear Christina mutter, and I hear heavy footsteps walking down the hallway. "Hey." Tobias says, and crawls into bed next to me. I wrap my arms around him, and put my head in the crook of his shoulder. We just lay there, together. I breathe in his scent, again and again. "I love you, you know that right?" He asks, breaking the silence. I look up at him, smiling. "I know you do, and you know that I love you more than anything?" I ask him, and he nods.

He stretches his head down, and kisses the hickey he left of my neck, and then he leaves hot, wet, open mouth kisses trailing down my neck. I gasp, and grip his hair. He seems to like that, because he moans against my neck. I straddle him, and pull his head back once I can't stand his torture on my neck. I kiss him, and he flips us over so he's on top. I'm enjoying this, I really am. I get annoyed that I can't feel his warm skin, so I tug at his shirt. He quickly tears off his shirt and throws it somewhere in the room.

We continue to kiss, until eventually we're where we were at last night. I'm in a different bra and underwear. "Don't worry, we don't have to go any further." He mumbles against my lips. But suddenly, everything in my mind goes blank. He loves me, he wouldn't hurt me. "No, we can go further." I say, and I feel my stomach twisting and turning, begging me not too. But screw what I feel, we both want this. He seems shocked by my reaction, but he doesn't question it. But first he climbs up and locks the door, and then closes the blinds. I yank him back into the bed. "I love you." He says, and unclasps my bra. I hear the bra hit the floor, and I throw my head back. He sucks on my neck once again. I don't mean to, but I release a moan. He smiles against my neck, and trails down onto my collarbone.

Finally we're both laying together naked. My body is pressed underneath his, he's staring into my eyes. "Are you sure?" He asks, and I nod. I smile and close my eyes.

**PLEASE READ!**

**I need you all to vote. Should I make Tris pregnant? I don't want to make you guys mad at me for rushing the story, but I need you all to vote. 154 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	17. Chapter 17 water wars

**EVERYONE READ:**

**Thank you everyone for voting, unfortunately to the people who DO want Tris pregnant that will not happen for a while. I would rather have Tris stay young and free, than have to take care of a kid. Therefor the FOURTRIS will remain strong and baby-less for a while. ALSO: I see some of my fans are starting to get uncomfortable with the Fourtris, I'm sorry but this is a medium teen to slightly mature fanfiction.**

**TRIS POV**

I wake up to the sound of someone puking, _Bethany. _I quietly slip out of bed and pull on my robe. I unlock the door and walk to Bethany and Isabelle's room and walk into the bathroom. As I expected Bethany is puking. I grab a hair tie off the sink and tie her hair in a messy bun. I then fill a cup with water and set it by her.

"Thanks." She mumbles and rinses out her mouth. She then brushes her teeth, and turns around. "I feel better now." She says, and I laugh. "Good, do you want to eat?" I ask, and she shakes her head. "Not yet." I nod, and walk out of their room. I walk back into my room and I see Tobias awake, and changed back into his clothes. He turns around and smiles when he sees me. "Hello beautiful." He whispers, and comes up and kisses me. "Hi." I say, resting my head on his shoulder. "What's up with Bethany?" He asks, and I stiffen. "Well, I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you yet…" I answer. He eyes me but doesn't push.

But what he says next brings tears to my eyes. "What happened when Peter kidnapped you?" I look at his eyes, trying to read them. I see confusion, and a burn for answers. "You really wanna know?" I ask, my voice quivering. He nods "Tris, tell me." I take a deep breath in. "Well, when we were kidnapped…"

"Don't tell me what happened to everyone else. Tell me what happened to you." He says, his face becoming unreadable. "I was… I was raped." I whisper that last part, but he still heard me. "What?!" He screeches, causing me to flinch. "By four people. And cut, and shot, and shocked." I say, the tears making a wet stream down my face. His eyes soften, but not much. "Those bastards touched you?" He says, his eyes filling with anger. I slowly nod, wanting to dissolve into my bed.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He whispers, and I know that he's pissed. When Tobias's voice is calm, it is deadly. "I was afraid." I answer, my voice shaking every word I say. "Afraid of what? Me?" He asks.

"No, afraid of what you would think of me." I cry.

"Why? I wouldn't think of you any differently." He whispers, sitting next to me on the bed. "Tobias. I don't want you to see me as a weak, and small girl." I whisper, and his once anger filled eyes, wash away. "Aw, Tris. I love you, I don't see you as a weak, and little girl. You're one of the strongest people I've ever met." He says, and wraps me in a hug. "I love you too, Tobias Eaton."

**PAGEEEEEEEEE BREAAAAAAKKKKK… did ya here me? I SAID: PAGEEEEEEEEE BREEEEAAAAKKK**

Today we're all going on a "friendly" walk. But the girls and I all have something evil planned. We're all packing duffle bags with water guns in them, so we'll trail behind them, whilst Marlene and I distract them, then Christina, Lynn, Bethany, Isabelle, and Shauna pull out all our water guns, and then we ambush them!

I meet up with the rest of the gang in front of our beach house, I look at Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna and hold up my duffle bag. I pull out my sun glasses, and beanie and put it on. "Why are you putting those on?" Uriah asks, and I look and see that all the girls have their gear on. "Paparazzi's, duh!" Lynn says, but all the girls expressions remain unknown, thanks to the glasses. "Dang it, I forgot about that." Will says, and the girls nod.

Soon the plan has been set in motion. Mar and I walk up in front of the boys, they glance at us but don't ask what we're doing. I scream, and so does Mar. This stops the boys, and even causes the pansycake of the group (Uriah) to scream. "What is it?!" Zeke shouts, and I snap back to them. "There was a _huge _SNAKE!" I shout, and Uriah screams. "Where?" Tobias calmly asks, and I shrug. "I don't know where it went! Uriah come here!" I shout, and grab his arm. "NO!" He screeches and hides behind Marlene. I look back at the girls who have their guns out, and I run back to them. Mar grabs her gun, and I grab mine.

The boys snap around and stare at us with big eyes. "What are you doing?!" Zeke shouts, and we all grin at them. "ATTACK!" Lynn shouts, and we all start spraying the guys. Uriah and Zeke are screaming, Will is yelling, and Tobias is shielding his self behind Uri. I see Will run up and hoist Christina into the air. She screams, distracting the girls for a split second. But the next second, we're all being lifted into the air. I scream and Tobias lifts me into the air, and I spray him in the face. He doesn't let go of me, instead he puts me down, and wraps his arms around me.

He cages me with one arm, and steals my water gun. He sprays me with it, and I scream, running around trying to avoid the water. He catches me, and hoists me onto his back. I realize that he has now teamed with me and is shooting everybody else. The guys and girls do the same thing, and it turns into a water war. The guys have lifted their girlfriends onto their backs and are shooting at us. Bethany, Lynn, and Isabelle team up since they don't have a boyfriend.

The water war ends, when everybody's guns run out of water. "NO!" I shout, and slide off Tobias's back. I lay on the ground, pouting that the war is over. "That was fun." Uriah shouts, and everybody looks at him. "Yeah, you were the only one screaming like a damn pansycake." Will tells Uriah. Uriah gasps, and turns his back on Will. We laugh at his immaturity, and start heading back to the beach house.

As we're walking I take off my beanie and glasses. But that was a mistake once I start hearing the camera flashes. "Ugh! Not this crap again!" I shout, and we all start running towards our beach house. This time my beach house is closer, so we all run in and close the door and curtains. "Okay, guess you're staying here for the night…" I say, and they nod. "But we've got no clothes!" Marlene whines, and I give her a bored look. "We have guest clothes, they're in the main closet." I say, and point to the closet. The girls go over and pick their clothes out.

Once their all done, we pop in a movie. A scary movie in fact. _Insidious. _Bleh, that movie gives me nightmares. Once the movie starts, Uriah's already hugging Marlene. I laugh at him, and he glares at me.

But halfway through the movie, I'm hugging Tobias. I hear someone knock on the door, and I look at the time. "Who the hell is ringing our doorbell at midnight?" Christina groans, and I get up to answer the door. I see a lady with brown hair, and the same blue eyes as me. "Beatrice?" She asks, and I now recognize her voice. "_Mom?" _I spit.

**Ohh Trissy's mad… 165 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	18. Chapter 18 You're not my mom anymore

**Ello muffins. Did ya'll miss meh? I betcha you did. WARNING: HARSH Language. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK Also, Abby I will pm you if I need advice :)**

**Tris POV**

"_Mom." I spit._

"May I come in?" She asks, her voice soft. But that doesn't fool me. "What do you want?" I growl, she looks taken aback by my tone. "Beatrice, please don't talk to me like that." She scolds, and I snort. "Shut up. Just shut up." I say, my tone full of fake humor. "We need to talk." She whispers, and I jerk back. "Tell me something." I say "Why are you here now? You kicked me out, and now you come back begging. Tell me why?" I ask, sizing her up. "I see no reason to provide that information." She says, her voice flat. "May I come in?" She asks again, and I mimic her "_I see no reason to provide that information_." I hear someone snort behind me, and I turn to see Tobias. "Who's this?" She questions.

"My boyfriend." I answer, and she nods. "May I please come in?" She says, her voice having a slight strain on it. "Fine, don't waste my time, though." I say, and step out of the door way. She comes in and sits on a chair by the table. I look and see my friends still have their eyes glued to the TV.

I sit across from my mom, and Tobias sits next to me. "What, do you want?" I spit, but her face remains placid. "I came to say sorry." She says, and I snort again. "That's not how this works." I say "You _kicked _me out, and now that I'm famous you come here to _apologize? _I'm sorry but that's not how this works." I growl. She looks at me and nods. "I kicked you out, because you were selfish." I let my jaw slack, and my eyes go dull. "I'm sorry that I wasn't fucking perfect." I spit, and she gasps at my language. "Beatrice Edith Prior!" She snaps, and I laugh. "What? You said I was selfish, so why can't I act selfish?" I ask, and she pierces her lips into a straight line.

"No, Mom. You have no right to speak to me. I loved you, but _one _mistake! ONE, and you kicked me out. I had to live with TORI! Tori gave me a better life than you ever did." I shout at her, anger heaving from my voice. "Beatrice, do not yell. I came here to talk, not to be yelled at." She says, her voice remaining the same. "Well that was selfish of you. Maybe you aren't as selfless at you thought…" I smirk, and Tobias wraps his arm around my shoulder. "I'm sorry." She says, almost inaudible. "Sorry for what? Kicking me out when I was sixteen? _Mom, _I did one selfish thing and you left me to fend for myself!" I say, my voice rising again. "That, was what you call selfish! Not going out to a party and getting drunk! Your actions were selfish, not mine." I yell at her.

"You're right, Beatrice. That was selfish of you." She says, and my eyes go wide. "Get out. Get out of my house, now!" I say, and she doesn't move. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I scream, and this time she moves. I watch her walk to the door, and she looks back. "Go!" She opens the door and scurries away. I allow my eyes to well up with tears and slump into Tobias's chest. "It's okay, it's gonna be okay." He whispers, wrapping his arms around me. The rest of my friends make their way over to me, and wrap me in a group hug. "It's okay Tris. She was being a bitch." Christina says, and I choke out a laugh.

"Let's go to bed." Tobias says, after everyone departs. I nod, and he puts his arms under my knees, and under my back. I giggle as he carries me bridal style. When he gets to my room, he slides me down under the covers. He slides in next to me. "Can I ask what happened when you were younger with your mom?" Tobias asks, and I nod. I guess he deserves to know. He told me his past, now it's my turn to tell him mine. "After my brother was thought to be dead, my parents started ignoring me. They said I had to work for my own clothes and food. I told my Aunt Tori, you know her, right?" I ask and he nods. "Okay, so she started sending me money, and for about three years my parents didn't know. But when they found out, they were pissed." I say "They made me switch to a private school, they tried cutting off my communication with Tori, that didn't work. I was 15 at the time. So over the time I had saved up enough to buy a phone. So I snuck out one night, and I bought one." I continue talking.

"I had Tori's number, so I stayed in touch with her. One night, I was hugging my best friend, who was a guy. My parents saw me, and thought he was my boyfriend. I wasn't allowed to have a boyfriend, so they yelled at me for hours. They told me they didn't want me anymore, but they didn't kick me out." I say, my eyes start to water because I'm coming up to the worst part. "I got so mad, I ran out and remembered my friend was throwing a party, so I ran to his house and got really drunk."

"My best friend drove me home, and told my parents. When I woke up, all of my stuff was packed. My mom came up to me, and said I didn't belong in the family anymore. They told me I was a disappointment. My mom made me get out, and I called Tori. She came and picked me up, and she basically raised me the opposite my parents did." I say, and he hugs me. "I know, not as bad as your past, but it's still enough to make me cry." I say, and he runs his hands through my hair.

"Shh. It's okay Tris. Everyone has a past, just some of us don't have the best past."

**Sorry, kind of a crappy chapter. I had to update, but I had to rush. I hope you enjoyed it, please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**OH MY GOD! I'M BACKKKKKKKKKK. Did ya' miss me? I betcha you did. So this chapter, is going to be a little bit longer than the others. Also, I found out that I'm moving onto a farm, which has really slow internet. Therefore, when summer begins, I will not be able to update as much. But anyways, back to the chapter! This chapter is gonna be a little more lighthearted.**

**Tris POV**

It's been two weeks since I talked to my mom. I have to say, it hurts like a bitch. It hurts to know, that my mom, isn't really my mom. But I guess not everyone, gets the perfect childhood. Take Tobias for example: His childhood was worse than mine. But anyways, on with all the sad and sappy stuff. Today, Tobias is actually taking me on a date!

Christina is helping me get ready. She originally wanted to dress me and do my hair, but I bargained with her, and she's just doing my hair. Tobias told me not to dress _too _fancy, so I decided on a pair of peach jean shorts, a white lacy top, a floral cardigan, a gold circle necklace, and white flip flops. (**That's actually a really cute outfit) **

I walk into Christina's room, and see her plug in a wand **(a hair curling tool) **she squeals when she sees me "Trissy! I love your outfit! Now sit down." She commands, and I sit in the chair. She turns the chair away from the mirror, and begins. She starts by French braiding two miniature braids on the side of my head, still leaving 2 thirds of my hair. I then feel her lift up my hair and tie the two braids together and put the hair over the braids.

After she's done perfecting the braids, she sprays heat protectant into my hair, and begins curling my hair. Strand, after strand, she finally curls the last strand. "Can I look yet?" I ask, and she shakes her head. "Nope, I still have to do your makeup." She says, and I groan. We just took like an hour and a half to do my hair, now let's make that half an hour for makeup.

I was wrong, it only took fifteen minutes to finish my makeup. "TADA!" She squeals, and turns me towards the mirror. I smile, and examine my face even more. She didn't change my face much, and that's what I like. I don't want pounds of makeup to contort my face, I want people to see me naturally. And that's what Christina made. She put on the basics, mascara, natural pink lipstick, and blush. She also put on a little concealer, just to cover up my bags under my eyes.

Finally after all this time, Tobias should be here in any minute. He won't tell me where he's taking me, but I guess that's part of the date. I hear a knock on the door, and run towards the door. "TRIS! Calm down." Christina says, and I nod. I take a few deep breaths, and open the door. "Hello, Ms. Prior." Tobias says, holding out his hand. I gladly take it, taking in his outfit. It's a pair of khaki shorts, with a black t-shirt. I have to say, he looks hot, especially in the khaki shorts.

He leads me to his truck, and I am about to open the door, but he beats me to it. "No way, will I let my girlfriend open the door on her own." Tobias says, walking around to open his door and get in. "Leggo." He says, and starts driving. I notice as we drive, we start leaving civilization. We start heading away from the buildings. I notice the stars seem to shine brighter.

After half an hour of driving, we arrive. I have to say, it's in the middle of nowhere. But it's amazing. It's a hill, with one big tree on top of it. He rushes out and opens the door for me, and holds out his hand. "Common, beautiful." He says, helping me out of his truck. I thought he was going to lead me to the tree, but he didn't. Instead he leads me to his truck bed, and opened it. I then notice there's a soft blanket laid out, with a basket on top of it. "Surprise!" He says, lifting me into the truck bed. "Tobias… I love it. Picnic in the back of a truck." I say, and he easily lifts himself into the truck bed. "Yeah, I hope you don't mind. The sandwiches are kinda crappy, but I tried." He says, sitting across from me. "Tobias, this is amazing." I tell him, looking up at the star filled sky. "I'm glad you like it." He says, handing me a sandwich.

We continue to eat, and talk, until finally we look at the time, and it's almost midnight. "And here's to the end of today." Tobias says, pulling out a bottle of champagne, and a piece of cake. He pops open the bottle, and hands me a piece of cake, and a small glass of champagne. We clink are glasses, and drink. I finish it, and start on my cake. I notice Tobias moves right next to me, already finished his piece of cake. I notice his hand creeps towards my cake, so I snatch the cake away from him.

"Tris." He whines, trying again to snatch my cake. I set the cake down, away from him, and kiss him. Almost instantly he forgets about the cake, and deepens the kiss. His arm snakes around my waist, and my arm snakes around the back of his neck. We pull each other closer, and Tobias lays down on the blanket, still kissing me. I follow, now lying on top of him. We continue to make out on in his truck bed, until finally we're content. And by content that means laying right next to him, pressed against his bare chest. I trace patterns on his chest, and he runs his hands through my hair. "Beatrice Prior. I love you so much." He says, flipping me on top of him. I let out a giggle, and once again he slammed his lips to mine.

That night ends by us both lying naked.

**PAGE BREAK!**

I wake up back in my bed, with clothes on. I let out a light hearted laugh, at the thought of last night. I roll over, and nearly have a heart attack when I see Tobias sleeping right next to me. I didn't realize he was right next to me, but I smile at him. He looks really young in his sleep, like nothing could ever hurt him. His lips are parted, his face relaxed, and his bottom lip puffs out every time he breathes.

I look at my clock, and see it's almost noon, so I decide that Tobias has slept long enough. I straddle his mid-section, and place a kiss on his forehead. "Good morning, babe." I say, and he tilts his head to kiss me. "We should probably get up." I say, and he groans. "No. Please." Tobias whines, and I climb out of bed. "Common, Toby." I say, smiling at his nickname. He groans, but climbs out of bed.

I walk into Christina's room, and gasp when I see her and Will sleeping together. Tobias walks in, but I put my hand over his mouth, and lead us out of their room. "Well, looks like both of you got laid…" Tobias says, laughing. I slap his shoulder, playfully. He lifts me up, and sets me on top of the kitchen counter. "Want me to make you food?" He asks, and I nod. "Yes, please." I say, and he opens my refrigerator, pulling out eggs and bacon.

He finishes cooking, and I start eating. But all too soon, my food is snatched from my hand, by the one and only Uriah. "GIVE IT BACK!" I shout, and chase him around. "Common shorty! Work for it!" He shouts, and I jump on him and slam him to the ground. "AH!" He shouts, dropping my food all over the floor. "You're cleaning that up." I say, and jump off of him.

**I hope you liked this chapter! 195 review for the next chapter**


	20. Chapter 20

**OMG OMG OMG! I'M SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. BUT I WILL GIVE YOU A GREAT CHAPTER!**

**CHANGE OF PLANS! IT'S TOBIAS'S POV!**

**Tobias pov**

I watch her as she walks over to me. Her hips swaying naturally, her hair swishing side to side, a genuine smile reaching her eyes, as she hugs me. "Hey beautiful." I say, kissing her. "Mm, nope. No kisses yet." She says, pulling away. I frown, pulling my pouty face. "Why?" I wine, pulling her back closer to be. "Nope, not until you fix me food." I chuckle at her stubbornness, trying to sneak another kiss, but she pulls back. "Hmm, what do I want to eat?" She asks, putting her finger on her chin. "Oh, oh! I know." She exclaims.

"Okay, what is it?" I ask annoyed. "I just want my kiss, I'll make whatever." I whine, and she throws me a wild grin. "Okay, your queen wants… A chocolate dauntless muffin, with powdered sugar on top, and raspberries. And I would also like a piece of toast, and a fresh glass of orange juice." She says, and I grab a piece of paper and a pen and write it down. "Your food will be ready shortly." I say, in a fancy voice, and start making her food.

I finish making her food and yell out to her. "My lady, your food is ready!" I hear a chair slide out, but no footsteps. "The lady wants her food brought to her." She shouts back, and I pick up her plate of food. I walk into the dining room, and see her scoping out her plate of food. "Oh my god. Tobias… That looks amazing." She says, her eyes wide. "I'm glad you like it." I say, handing her food to her. She almost instantly picks up her muffin and bites into it. I hear a moan escape her lips, and she starts inhaling her muffin. "Slow down, as much as I'd like to do mouth to mouth, I don't want my girlfriend in the hospital." I say, and she nods and slows down. "Tobias…" She moans "This is worthy of a kiss." She says, taking a drink of her orange juice.

"Oh really?" I ask, smirking. She nods, and I walk over to her. "Yes, you may kiss me now." She says, and I lift her up onto the counter, and kiss her. I can still taste the muffin flavor in her kiss, and strange enough, I like it. She wraps her legs around my waist, as we continue to kiss, well actually make out.

**TIME SKIP! ( - ^ - ) TRIS POV!**

**TRIS POV**

"Hey, Tris." Lynn whisper yells at me. I snap my head in her direction. "Wanna prank the guys?" She asks quietly. I get a grin, and nod. "Okay, but what should we do?" I ask, and a wicked grin spreads across her face. "Well, here's what I was thinking…" She says, and starts explaining the plan to me.

I have to say, it's a pretty kickass plan.

"Okay, so let's review the plan." I say, and she nods. "I distract the boys, while you put pink hair dye in their shampoo." I say, and she nods.

"But that's just step one. Next we spice all their dauntless cake with ghost peppers." She says, and I nod.

"Is there a step three?" I ask, and she shrugs.

"When the time comes, we'll think of it." She says. "Okay, let's do this." She says, cracking her knuckles.

I walk into their house to distract the boys. It probably won't be that hard. "HEY EVERYONE! COME HERE!" I shout, and I hear footsteps. I see all the boys, and the rest of the girls, aside from Lynn, come in. "What?" Will asks, narrowing his eyes. I smile innocently, and say "I'm here to perform a dance." I say, and the boys nod, whilst the girls stare blankly at me. "Okay… let's see it." Zeke says, yanking out his phone. Uriah does the same, and so does Tobias. "Okay…" I mumble, and decide what dance I'll come up with.

"I don't wanna be a chicken! I don't wanna be a duck! I just wanna…. Uh… Hehe, one minute." I say, and run into the guys' bathroom. "Lynn! Are you done?" I whisper yell, and I hear her coming out of the bathroom. "Yes. Let's go." She says, and we run out back to the others. "Okay, everybody. Never mind, you don't need to see my dance…" I say, giggling and I go over to the boys. I stand next to them, and scrunch my nose.

"Ew, you boys need showers. And wash your hair!" I say, scolding all of them. I see all the boys smell their armpits, and scrunch their noses. "You're right, Tris. I'll go first." Zeke says, and walks into the bathroom. I smile, and look at the rest of the group. I see Will narrow his eyes, and I smile at him. He nods, but continues to narrow his eyes at me.

I hear a knock on the door, and Marlene answers it. "Tris, it's for you." She hollers, and I slide to the door. "Tris?" The guy asks.

"Dad…"

**Sorry, this was kind of a filler chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**PLEASE READ!**

**OKAY! MY LOVE FOR DIVERGENT IS BACK! ****But! ****This chapter is going to be really short, like 500 words max. This is only because I cannot leave you all hanging around like this, you people have made me who I am today, so without further ado THE LAST CHAPTER (FOR NOW) OF "A LIFE WORTH LIVING." I will be starting a new series soon.**

**Tris pov.**

"_Dad?" I spit._

"Hi, Beatrice. May we talk?" He asks, and I nod. My tolerance for my dad is better than it is for my mother. "I'll be back in soon, Four." I say, telling him. "You have five minutes dad." I say harshly. "Okay, last time you had a visit from us, it didn't go very well. Did it?" He asks, and I shake my head. "Well, I came to say sorry on my behalf, and your mothers." He smiles, but I don't return the favor. "Why can't she say sorry herself?" I ask, and he sighs.

"Because, your mother may seem selfless, but she always likes to point the finger at someone else." My father says. "And because I love you, and so does your mother…" I snort but he continues to speak. "…Beatrice, we both love you." I hold my hand up, cutting him off. "If you both loved me, then why did you kick me out?" I spit, but he remains placid. "It wasn't my choice." He says. "It was your moms'. She was the one who disowned you, not me." He says.

"I wish you would have tried to get me to stay. You could have tried. Tried and failed because you love me." I say, my voice a little shaky. "But you know, since I'm actually a good person, I'm going to forgive you." I continue. "And don't think I'm forgiving you for you, I'm forgiving you for me. Because I was taught well." I say, opening the door again and walking in. I sigh, putting my head in my hands.

"How was it?" Tobias asks me, wrapping his arms around me. "Better than last time." I say, heading back into my room him close behind me. He lightly presses me against the wall kissing me. "The end of your trip is almost here." He whispers, and I frown. "What are we gonna do?" I ask, my head resting in the crook of his neck. "I don't know, but you can't leave me. I won't let you." He says, lightly picking me up, and I wrap my legs around his waist. "I can't stay here forever, we'll have to work something out." I say, and he nods.

"How about…"

**OHHHH CLIFFY :D MUAHAHAHAHAHHA**

**Chose to read**

**I'm sorry this was a short chapter, but I have big plans for a sequel. OKAY! SO I HAVE TO TELL YOU EXCITING NEWS. So the reason I have been taking so long is because… ready for the news?! I'M MOVING ONTO A HORSE FARM! And I get to meet my new horse in two weeks! SQUEEEE. I'm so flipping excited. **

**READ HERE FOR MORE IMFORMATION REGUARDING THIS STORY.**

**Okay, so I'm telling you, a sequel is totally in progress. There will be more Fourtris, more Fourtris drama, maybe some type of reality show… *tries not to smile* There will also be more girl bonding, more focusing on the other couples too, and some proposals! THAT'S ALL I'M GOING TO TELL YOU.**

**ILYSFM PLEASE REVIEW. THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER THE SEQUEL! **


	22. Chapter 22 PART 2!

**HELLO MUFFINS! The moment we've all been waiting for! A life worth living PART 2! I love you guys, and my love for Fourtris is finally back, and strong. So here's what to be expecting. PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR TAKING SO LONG! I BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVNESS, SO I WILL DO MY BEST TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER A GREAT ONE!**

**FOURTRIS (as always)**

**Drama between Fourtris.**

**A reality show.**

**Multiple different POV'S**

**More depth on the other pairings.**

**And maybe a few proposals ;D**

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADO! LET'S GET STARTED.**

_**Tobias's pov.**_

"Four!" I hear someone shout. "WHAT?" I shout back. I hear light, but somewhat heavy footsteps pounding down the stairs. Those steps soon to be recognized as the one and only, Tris. "Where's all the dauntless cake?" She asks, and I shrug. "May have eaten a few pieces… maybe all of it." I say, mumbling the last part. "What?!" She screeches. "Tobias Eaton! Can you stop Eaton that cake, and save some four me?" She asks, laughing at her cheesy joke. "I don't know, Prior. Can you stop being so Prior with my cake?" She doesn't laugh, instead she rolls her eyes. "That was even worse than my joke."

"So what time does the camera crew get here again?" I ask, and I hear her groan. "Seriously, shouldn't you be able to know that? Anyways, they'll be here at ten to film us setting up for the party." She answers, drinking from the milk carton. I make a face in disgust. "Seriously? Why did you drink from the chocolate milk one?" I groan, and she sets the carton down on the counter. "Because I can." She says, and walks upstairs.

_**Tris POV**_

_Ring, ring. _I pick up my phone and answer it. "Hey Christina." I say, laying in my bed. "Hey girl." She says, mocking the Jersey shore accents. "So I will be over in a couple minutes to start setting up for the party." She says, and I hear a loud crash in the background. "Hang on." She says, and I hear some muffled sounds, but for the time I just stare around my large room. "Okay I'm back. Sorry, Will's trying to cook." I laugh, and so does she. "How's Bethany and Isabelle?" I ask, and she sighs. "Tris, you were literally over yesterday. We live across the street from each other." I sigh in annoyance. "Well remember, "Across the street" is a very far walk, considering the size of our houses. And what did that have to do with Bethany and Isabelle?" I ask.

"True." She says. "So I'm going to get ready, we'll be over soon to help set up." She says, and hangs up before I can say anything. _Better get ready. _I think and walk into my walk in closet. "TOBIAS!" I shout. "GET READY!" I start to hear him walk.

As my eyes scan over my butt load of clothes, I feel arms wrap around my waist. "Hello, beautiful." Tobias whispers, biting my ear softly. I laugh, and turn around. "Hello, handsome." I say, kissing him on the cheek. "You need a shower." I say, plugging my nose. "Do I now? I never noticed." He says, smirking and hugging me. I scrunch my nose at his smell. "Shower first. I will not kiss you until you've showered." I say, leaning away from him. He pouts, but then grins. "You wanna join me?" I snort and shove him away. "Go shower so I can kiss you, you goof." I say, and he winks and walks away.

I head into my walk in closet, trying to find something to wear. My eyes settle in on a tight little red dress. _Tobias will love this. _I think, and I grab the dress. I grab my red pair of Louboutins and strip down to change. Just as I pull my dress up, I feel arms wrap around my waist. "AH!" I screech, but my face turns into a glare as I see Tobias behind me.

"Tobias Eaton!" I say, trying to get out of his grasp. "You look beautiful." He whispers in my ears. I blush and turn to kiss him. His hand slides behind my neck and caresses it. My hands rest on his shoulders, and we stand there like that for a while.

We pull apart at the sound of the intercom buzzing. "Tris!" I hear and I groan, walking over to the intercom. "What, Christina?" I ask, slightly annoyed. "Let us in!" I hear her shout, and I push the button to unlock my front door. "TRIS! WHERE ARE YOU?" I hear her, and then I see her appear in my door way.

"TRIS!" She squeals, running over to hug me. And then she's followed by Marlene… Then Lynn… Then Shauna… AND FINALLY Bethany and Isabelle. "Where's the guys?" Tobias asks. "Waiting down stairs." Lynn says casually. "Tris that dress looks amazing!" Marlene says, making me turn around to examine the dress. "Thank you… Hey Four… FOUR!" I shout at him as I see him stuffing his face with cake.

"WHERE DO YOU GET ALL THAT?" I shout, trying to grab some. He yanks it away smirking. "I have a few secret places…" I roll my eyes dramatically. "Tris. Camera crews gonna be here in a few minutes." Christina informs me and I nod. "Let's get the stuff out, pick up any clothes you see and toss them in the chute." I say, and we all get to work.

***SAYS IN SPONGEBOB VOICE* Ten minutes later**

"They're here!" Bethany shouts, fixing her hair. All the girls do the same, but the guys just roll their eyes. I open the door, and the crew starts piling in. "Hello Tris." Jackson says, nodding. I smile and greet the rest of them.

"The people should start arriving around two-ish." Christina says, and the cameramen nod. "Let's get filming." They say, and we begin setting up.

***Says in helium pitch tone* Skipping to party**

"Tris! Lauren and Ansel are here." I hear Zeke shout, and I squeal. I run towards the door, swinging it open. "ANSEL!" I shout and throw my arms around him. "Hey Tris." He says once I let go of him. "Lauren! You look amazing!" I say, pointing to her stomach. "Thanks Tris." She says, and hugs me.

"Party should be here any minute…"

**OKAY! SO THIS WAS JUST A STARTER CHAPTER. IT TOOK A LOT OF MOTIVATION TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER. Sorry if it's crap, but it is kinda a filler. Anyways, next chapter is when it all really starts. I just needed to post something for you guys. Ily ~Alyssa**


End file.
